Death
by Jessy3
Summary: Kevin Nash has to deal with a terminal illness as he`s about to come back from his injury
1. Default Chapter

Title: Death  
Author: Jessy  
Rating: PGish  
Warnings: This story deals with the issue of death and dying  
Summary: Kevin Nash has to deal with a terminal illness as he`s about to come back from his injury  
Author's note: I don`t know much about brain tumors but I have researched this so sorry if there are errors in it  
Disclaimer: Vince Mcmahon owns all 


	2. July 2002

(July 2002)  
Kevin Nash suffered a torn quadricep and had to have surgey and he wouldn`t be able to wrestle for at least 8 months.  
He had to spend a while in hospital.  
( He is lying in the hospital bed upset and bored when his friend Scott Hall entered the room. )  
  
Hall: How are you?  
  
Nash: ( Sarcastic) Yeah great I tore something and have to spend 8 months lying here.  
  
( Hall felt uncomfortable.)  
  
Hall: At least you have girls looking after you.  
  
( Nash got upset.)  
  
Nash: Why did this have to happen to me?  
  
( Hall sat next to him and stared at him.)  
  
Hall: I saw what happened and it was an accident.  
  
Nash: Stupid freak accident.  
  
Hall: Have the others been here to see you?  
  
( He nodded.)  
  
Hall: I wish I had been there Kevin  
  
Nash: You don`t work for the WWE remember?  
  
Hall: Yeah so?  
  
Nash: You blew your last ever chance with Vince.  
  
Hall: I did not.  
  
Nash: Did too.  
  
( Hall laughed at him.)  
  
Hall: Even injured you argue with me.  
  
Nash: Sorry.  
  
Hall: It`s okay.  
  
( Kevin turned his head to look out the window.)  
  
Nash: 6 to 8 months off.  
  
Hall: You`ll be fine Kevin.  
  
Nash: I hope so.  
  
( They sat there in silence for a while.)  
( Nash had to stay in Alabama.)  
( All his friends went to see him.)  
( They were standing around the bed.)  
  
Hall: You look much better today Kevin.  
  
( He stared at them all.)  
  
Nash: I think it`s the drugs they give me.  
  
Hall: We`re all busy so we can`t really stay long.  
  
( He nodded.)  
  
Nash: So how is work?  
  
( They all mumbled their agreements.)  
  
Nash: That bad huh?  
  
Hall: At least I only wrestle once a week.  
  
( They all glared at him.)  
  
Hall: What? I was kidding guys.  
  
Nash: The doctor wants to see me later.  
  
Hall: Well we`ll go.  
  
Nash: You don`t have too.  
  
( Hall waved him goodbye as they walked out the room.)  
( Later that day.)  
( Doctor Andrews went to see him.)  
  
Nash: How am I doing?  
  
( The Doctor stared at him.)  
  
Andrews: I think you should lose some weight.  
  
( Nash is not happy at hearing this.)  
  
Nash: Why?  
  
Andrews: You weight 325 pounds Kevin.  
  
Nash: I know how much I weigh.  
  
Andrews: Your carrying around all that weight and it isn`t good for your bad knees.  
  
( Nash sighed.)  
  
Nash: How much should I lose?  
  
Andrews: 30 pounds should do it.  
  
( Nash thought about this.)  
  
Nash: I`ll try.  
  
Andrews: I`m only concerned about your health.  
  
Nash: I know.  
  
Andrews: I`ll stop by later to check on you.  
  
( Kevin looked down as the Doctor left.)  
( 3 days had gone past.)  
( Scott Hall is at home in Florida worrying about Kevin.)  
( Hall is talking on the phone to Sean Waltman.)  
  
Hall: Did Kevin seem okay to you?  
  
Sean: He seemed fine.  
  
Hall: I have this strange feeling he`s not well.  
  
Sean: Your paranoid Scott.  
  
Hall: Not wrestling for 8 months has upset him.  
  
Sean: We`re all worried about him.  
  
Hall: I should go see him.  
  
Sean: You know how Kevin is.  
  
Hall: Unfortunatley.  
  
Sean: Just give him space.  
  
Hall: I will.  
( The next morning.)  
( Kevin woke up with a really bad headheache.)  
  
Nash: Why do I get the terrible headaches?  
  
( He had woken up with bad headaches for a while but ignored them.)  
( Scott Hall entered the room and stared at him.)  
  
Hall: How ya doin`?  
  
( Nash didn`t look at him.)  
  
Hall: Your in pain.  
  
( He sat next to him and gazed at him concerned.)  
  
Hall: You sense a disturbance in the Force master?  
  
( Nash started to laugh but stopped when his head hurt.)  
  
Nash: I`m fine, really.  
  
Hall: Good.  
  
Nash: Why are you here?  
  
Hall: I got bored and decided to visit.  
  
Nash: I have to lose weight.  
  
Hall: Oh.  
  
( Scott knew he was sensitive about his weight.)  
  
Hall: How much have you got to lose?  
  
Nash: 30 pounds.  
  
Hall: Well you do weigh a little too much.  
  
Nash: I know.  
  
( He sat up in the bed.)  
  
Nash: Hospital food sucks.  
  
Hall: Can you walk yet?  
  
( He shook his head.)  
  
Nash: Not for a while yet.  
  
Hall: You always have me to help.  
  
Nash: Thanks.  
  
( A moment of silence passed.)  
  
Hall: You`ve been having headaches.  
  
Nash: Not really.  
  
( Scott gave him a look.)  
  
Nash: Every morning for the past few days or so.  
  
Hall: How bad are they?  
  
Nash: Like someone is squeezing my brain.  
  
Hall: Have you told anyone?  
  
( He shook his head.)  
  
Hall: Tell someone.  
  
Nash: I will so stop worrying.  
  
( Hall stood up and stared at him.)  
  
Hall: You`d better see someone.  
  
Nash: Yes dad.  
  
Hall: That`s better.  
  
( Scott walked out the room.)  
( Kevin thought about what Scott has said and decided to tell someone.)  
( Scott hoped he`d tell someone.)  
( About a week later.)  
( Kevin is able to get out of bed now.)  
( He had described his symptoms to a doctor and tests were performed.  
( Hall met him.)  
  
Hall: Well?  
  
( Kevin felt nervous.)  
  
Nash: They want to do tests.  
  
Hall: What kind of tests?  
  
Nash: Something called an MRI.  
  
( Scott sort of knew what an MRI is used for.)  
  
Hall: I`m sure everything is fine.  
  
( He didn`t want to alarm or worry him by telling him what an MRI is used for. 


	3. Denial

( Denial.)  
( Scott woke up the next day, he had to try and act normal around Kevin, he didn`t want him freaking out too much.)  
( Scott went into the kitchen and made some breakfast.)  
( Kevin woke up and went into the kitchen, Scott is making breakfast.)  
Nash: Your making breakfast?  
  
Hall: Just because I`m a man doesn`t mean I have no skills.  
  
( Kevin sat at the table.)  
  
Nash: I had a nightmare last night.  
  
( Scott avoided looking at him.)  
  
Hall: I have nightmares too.  
  
Nash: Do you have nightmares about your death?  
  
( Scott turned away from him, not ready to accept his tumor.)  
  
Hall: I have freaky dreams myself.  
  
Nash: Britney or Christina?  
  
( Scott sat at the table and stared at him.)  
  
Hall: Why do you ask?  
  
Nash: I hate Britney Spears.  
  
Hall: Why?  
  
Nash: She`s so annoying.  
  
Hall: She is?  
Nash: ( In a mocking tone.) Justin Timberlake dumped me, wah wah wah, I hate her damn guts!  
  
Hall: Such a harsh reaction Kevin.  
  
Nash: Sorry.  
  
Hall: It`s okay, hate away.  
  
Nash: Her voice grates my nerves too.  
  
Hall: Man, you really bear a grudge huh?  
  
Nash: I`m a man with a lot of free time.  
  
Hall: But poor Britney?  
  
Nash: I`m glad I don`t have a daughter I`ll be forced to run away.  
  
Hall: Are you hungry?  
  
Nash: After that rant I am a little hungry.  
  
( Scott got up and got the food.)  
  
Nash: Do the others know about me?  
  
( Scott put the plate in front of him, the food is arranged into a smiley face shape.)  
  
Nash: What is that?  
  
Hall: Food.  
  
( Kevin looked at Scott then at the food.)  
  
Nash: You love food that has happy faces on don`t you?  
  
Hall: Yeah, so?  
  
( Kevin stared at the food.)  
  
Nash: It is edible right?  
  
( Scott pouted.)  
  
Hall: You`ll be wearing it in a minute ya big jerk.  
  
Nash: I`m eating it, chill out.  
  
( He started eating.)  
  
Hall: I`ve trained you well.  
  
( Kevin started eating.)  
  
Hall: Anymore headaches?  
  
( Nash shook his head as he ate, Scott watched him concerned.)  
( Later that morning.)  
( Kevin got dressed and prepared to go out, Scott watched him.)  
Hall: Your going out?  
  
( Kevin nodded.)  
  
Nash: I hate being locked inside this room, it`s sunny outside.  
  
Hall: I should go with you.  
  
( Kevin silently seethed.)  
  
Nash: I`m healthy enough to go for a walk.  
  
Hall: I didn`t say you weren`t healthy.  
  
( Kevin stood up.)  
  
Nash: I`m 44 years old and don`t need a babysitter.  
  
Hall: Okay.  
  
Nash: I want to be normal for a while.  
  
( He walked out and left Scott alone in the room.)  
  
Hall: Your not too big to get slapped Nash.  
( He went for a walk away from the hotel.)  
( Scott knew Sean didn`t work for the WWE either so he called him.)  
Hall: How are you?  
  
Sean: Okay, why?  
  
Hall: I just needed to talk to you for a while.  
  
Sean: You don`t sound good, what is it?  
  
Hall: Nothing.  
  
( He didn`t want to tell the others about Kevin`s illness.)  
  
Hall: I miss you.  
  
Sean: Really?  
  
Hall: Yeah you're my best friend.  
  
Sean: How is Kevin?  
  
( Scott thought about what he`d say.)  
  
Sean: He is okay right?  
  
Hall: Sure  
  
Sean: You don`t sound too sure.  
  
( Scott didn`t know if he could keep himself from breaking down.)  
  
Hall: Trust me, Kevin is his usual annoying self.  
  
Sean: Are you sure?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
( He didn`t know how the others were going to react once he told them all.)  
  
Hall: I have to go.  
  
( He put the phone down and suddenly started to cry.)  
( Kevin returned to the room and found Scott sleeping in the bed.)  
  
( He stood there staring at Scott.)  
  
Nash: I don`t want to leave you behind.  
  
( He sat down and felt more scared than he`s ever been in his whole life.)  
  
Nash: I can`t leave you behind.  
  
( Death is making him feel so isolated from everyone.)  
( Later.)  
( Scott woke up and sat up, Kevin is back.)  
  
Hall: Your back.  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
Hall: Kevin you have to tell someone.  
  
( Kevin shook his head.)  
  
Nash: No.  
  
Hall: Why the hell not?  
  
Nash: It`s complicated.  
  
Hall: Oh really? Please explain it to me.  
  
( Kevin stared right at him.)  
  
Nash: I might have a brain tumor I can`t deal with their grief.  
  
( Scott understood what he meant.)  
  
Hall: If it`s bad you`ll deteriorate Kevin and they`ll notice.  
  
Nash: I know.  
  
Hall: Want to see a movie?  
  
Nash: No.  
  
Hall: Aww please?  
  
( Kevin sat on the bed.)  
  
Nash: It depends what kind of movie.  
  
( Scott got up and went to check.)  
  
Nash: It better not be 1 of your weird movies.  
  
Hall: What does that mean?  
  
Nash: You have weird taste in movies.  
  
( Scott is still checking.)  
  
Nash: Hurry up.  
  
Hall: Okay okay.  
  
Nash: I`m dreading your choice.  
  
( Scott sat next to him.)  
  
Hall: We could see the new Stars Wars movie.  
  
( Kevin didn`t like that idea.)  
  
Hall: Okay smartass you pick.  
  
Nash: I don`t feel like going out.  
  
Hall: Okay.  
  
( Kevin got off the bed and felt dizzy.)  
  
Hall: Are you okay?  
  
Nash: Yes.  
  
( He suddenly started having a seizure, Scott had to watch as he jerked and twitched.)  
  
Hall: Are you okay?  
  
( He stopped having the seizure.)  
  
Hall: Kevin?  
  
( He returned to normal.)  
  
Nash: Fine, a little dizzy and weak but okay.  
  
( He laid in the bed.)  
  
Hall: I have to go out.  
  
( He quickly left the room.)  
( He couldn`t handle the fact Kevin had something wrong with him and he had to watch helpless.)  
( Scott couldn`t keep this a secret so he arranged to meet Sean.)  
( Sean is worried.)  
Sean: It`s bad isn`t it?  
  
( Scott just nodded.)  
  
Sean: How bad?  
  
Hall: As bad as it could get.  
  
Sean: Just tell me.  
  
Hall: Kevin has something growing on his brain, he needs surgery to see if it`s cancer.  
  
( Sean got very angry.)  
  
Sean: You didn`t tell me! Why the hell not?  
  
Hall: He`s scared and feels alone and I can`t help him.  
  
Sean: As his friends we`re meant to be there for him.  
  
Hall: He`s shutting out everyone even me.  
  
Sean: You seem closer to him than the rest of us.  
  
Hall: I guess so.  
  
Sean: I want to see him.  
  
Hall: Fine but don`t blame me if he gets mad.  
  
( He took him to the hotel.)  
( Kevin is lying on the bed eating watching the tv, he noticed Scott and Sean.)  
Nash: Your back at last.  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Nash: Spanish tv is fun to watch.  
  
( Scott and Sean stared at him and he felt uncomfortable.)  
  
Nash: What?  
  
Hall: Um you don`t speak Spanish Kev.  
  
Nash: Yeah I know  
  
Hall: How are you?  
  
Nash: Fine, why ask?  
  
Hall: No reason.  
  
( Kevin suddenly figured out why Sean had arrived.)  
  
Nash: You told him.  
  
Hall: I had to! You can`t expect me to cope with this alone.  
  
( Kevin got up and went into the bathroom and locked the door.)  
  
Hall: I`m sorry.  
  
Sean: It`s okay.  
( He sat in the bathroom and cried by himself, once the biopsy had been finished he`d know if he`s ill or not.)  
( They didn`t know what to do.)  
Hall: I know he`s crying.  
  
Sean: He doesn`t like us seeing him cry.  
  
Hall: He feels if we see him cry he`ll appear weak.  
  
Sean: We won`t think any less of him.  
  
Hall: Tell him that.  
( The next day.)  
( Hall left Sean and Kevin alone to talk for a while.)  
( Kevin had to pretend to be normal.)  
Nash: I`m 44 years old and I might die.  
  
Sean: Don`t say that.  
  
Nash: I have a lump on my brain.  
  
Sean: It might not be anything.  
  
Nash: And it might be cancer.  
  
( Neither wanted to fully accept the situation.)  
( The week past and Kevin suffered a seizure, 1 that Sean and Scott had the displeasure of watching.)  
Sean: When does he go in for surgery?  
  
Hall: Real soon.  
  
Sean: Good, the less he suffers the better.  
( Scott and Sean prepared for his surgery.)  
( They collected some things.)  
  
Sean: He`s having major surgery and you bring cookies?  
  
Hall: Yeah want some?  
  
( He offered him the bag.)  
  
Sean: No thanks.  
  
Hall: I`ll go see him.  
  
Sean: Good luck.  
( Kevin is busy preparing for his surgery when Scott came in.)  
Hall: Nervous?  
  
( Kevin started to pace the room.)  
  
Nash: I feel sick like it`s not happening to me but it is.  
  
( Scott comforted him.)  
  
Hall: Get some rest.  
  
( Kevin got in the bed and soon went to sleep, Scott left the room and went to research tumors.)  
( Scott learnt more about the grades of the tumors.)  
( They all went to the hospital with him.)  
Hall: We`ll be here when you come out.  
  
Nash: As long as they don`t mess with the hair I`ll be fine.  
  
Sean: Your hair is a mess.  
  
Nash: It is not.  
  
( He got in the bed.)  
  
Hall: Good luck.  
  
( He knew how afraid Kevin is.)  
( Many hours passed.)  
( He is returned to the room and had a bandage around his head.)  
Hall: I hope he`s okay.  
  
Sean: He will be, he`s tough.  
  
Hall: But is he tough enough to deal with a brain tumor?  
( Scott stayed by Kevin as they were testing the tissue sample.)  
( The doctor went to see him with the results, a grade 4 glioblastoma.)  
( Kevin is in deep shock.)  
Nash: Grade 4?  
  
Hall: This is not happening.  
  
Nash: Grade 4 is very bad isn`t it?  
  
( Their worst fears have been realized.) 


	4. Truth

( Truth.)  
( Scott Hall sat at the computer and stared at the screen.)  
Hall: I have to help Kevin.  
  
( He activated a search engine and typed in the word glioblastoma, he waited for the results.)  
  
Hall: There has to be some good news.  
  
( He found a few thousand entries and started looking through all the webpages.)  
( Kevin locked himself away to try and escape the reality of his condition.)  
( He found the survival rates were 0 to 10%, not good chances of surviving.)  
Hall: That`s not good.  
  
( He didn`t know what to do.)  
( Kevin sat at the table as Scott and Sean stared at him.)  
Nash: What? Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Hall: It`s just the fact that your ill.  
  
Sean: Say something.  
  
( Kevin stared at the 2 of them.)  
  
Nash: I have a brain tumor.  
  
( He started to panic.)  
  
Nash: I`m going to die.  
  
Hall: No your not.  
  
Nash: You don`t know that!  
  
Hall: No but I know your strong and you won`t let this thing defeat you.  
  
( He held his hand.)  
  
Nash: I can`t tell anyone.  
  
Hall: Tell them in your own time.  
( The hospital team wanted to start radiation treatment in a few weeks.)  
( Scott had to go wrestle.)  
Hall: I`ll be back tonight.  
  
Nash: I`m not going anywhere.  
  
Hall: You`d better not.  
  
( He left.)  
( Later that night.)  
( Kevin found the info on the computer and read all of it, suddenly seeing there is no hope he`d recover.)  
( Scott returned and found him sitting on the couch.)  
Hall: What`s wrong?  
  
( Kevin glared at him upset.)  
  
Nash: You didn`t tell me!  
  
Hall: What?  
  
( Kevin held up some pages he had printed up.)  
  
Nash: I`m not going to survive this am I? Patients don`t live longer than a year at least after being diagnosed! You didn`t tell me.  
  
Hall: No because you need hope.  
  
Nash: I don`t have any hope! Not if this damn tumor is that deadly!  
  
Hall: You start radiation treatment in a few weeks.  
  
Nash: That won`t help I`m still going to die!  
  
( He stood up.)  
  
Nash: I am so scared right now and nothing can help me.  
  
Hall: I`m here for you, always.  
  
( He hugged him and Kevin started crying, was he ever going to get better? )  
( About 2 weeks had passed.)  
( Hall took him to the hospital.)  
Hall: I`ll be here to take you home.  
  
Nash: I don`t need anyone  
  
( He went into the room and left Scott feeling hurt.)  
( After about 30 minutes he came out.)  
Hall: How are you feeling?  
  
Nash: ( Quietly) Like I`m dying from something inside my brain that I can`t stop.  
  
( Hall led him outside to the car.)  
( They went back to the hotel so Kevin could rest.)  
Nash: I feel fine, really.  
  
Hall: Wait 2 hours and tell me how you feel  
  
( Kevin rested on the bed.)  
  
Hall: I`m going to get something to eat but I`ll be right back.  
  
( He left the room.)  
( About 2 hours passed.)  
( Kevin is starting to feel queasy so he went to the bathroom and is suddenly sick in the toilet.)  
( 30 minutes later Scott came back and found Kevin missing.)  
Hall: Where are you?  
  
( He looked around and found him in the bathroom.)  
  
Hall: Kevin.  
  
( He`s kneeling in front of the toilet crying.)  
  
Nash: Is this what my life is going to be like from now on?  
  
( Scott felt so bad for him.)  
  
Hall: You know I love you right?  
  
( Kevin nodded.)  
  
Hall: You won`t go through this alone because you have me.  
  
( He helped Kevin up.)  
  
Hall: Go rest Kevin  
  
( They went into the bedroom.)  
Hall: I`m going to be here looking after you.  
  
Nash: Remember when you were going through the worst of your drinking?  
  
Hall: Yeah I have the awful memories why?  
  
Nash: I was there looking after you during that dark time.  
  
Hall: I`m grateful you were there.  
  
Nash: Now I need you.  
  
( Scott is surprised he admitted he needed someone.)  
  
Hall: You should call your son.  
  
Nash: What do I tell him?  
  
Hall: Nothing, yet.  
  
Nash: I`m going to leave him alone.  
  
Hall: Don`t think about that now.  
  
( Scott hated the fact he hadn`t told the others.)  
( It had been 4 days.)  
( Scott had told the hospital about his symptoms getting worse.)  
( Kevin is sitting at the table trying to draw certain shapes but he`s failing.)  
Nash: Why is this so damn hard?  
  
( Scott walked up to the table to check on him.)  
  
Hall: How`s it going?  
  
( Kevin concentrated on the sheet of paper.)  
  
Nash: Just having trouble drawing stuff.  
  
Hall: They said you`d have trouble seeing as the tumor is affecting the parts of the brain that deal with that kind of stuff.  
  
( He kept trying.)  
  
Nash: I`m just stupid.  
  
Hall: No your not.  
  
Nash: My motor skills are going.  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
( He knew Kevin would lose all his skills.)  
  
Hall: The hospital want you to see a cognitive therapist.  
  
Nash: Why?  
  
Hall: Your having trouble drawing simple shapes.  
  
Nash: I know but why do I need some guy coming here telling me I can`t draw shapes?  
  
( Hall got fed up.)  
  
Hall: Stop being a pain in the ass and do as your told.  
  
( Kevin looked at him.)  
  
Nash: How many people know I`m disabled?  
  
Hall: Your not disabled Kevin.  
  
Nash: It feels like it.  
  
( Scott picked up the piece of paper.)  
  
Hall: You did your best Kevin.  
  
Nash: Did I?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
( He put the paper down.)  
  
Hall: The therapist will be here soon.  
  
Nash: ( Fake happiness.) Yay how excited I am.  
  
Hall: Just be nice.  
  
( He walked away.)  
( The therapist spent 3 hours with him.)  
( Kevin had tried his best but found it difficult.)  
Hall: You did your best.  
  
Nash: How fast is this tumor killing me?  
  
( Scott tried to think.)  
  
Hall: It seems this thing is real big so anything between 6 months to a year.  
  
( Kevin thought about that.)  
  
Nash: That`s very short.  
  
Hall: Yeah it is.  
  
Nash: 6 months to a year? That`s too short.  
  
Hall: Maybe it`s time to tell the others.  
  
( Kevin shook his head.)  
  
Nash: No I can`t.  
  
Hall: Why not?  
  
Nash: I don`t want them thinking about how long I have left I just want to spend time with them before I die.  
  
Hall: Your not going to die.  
  
Nash: Maybe not but I have to be ready.  
  
Hall: The treatment might slow it down, you might have years left.  
  
Nash: I`m hoping so.  
( Scott met with the team of experts treating Kevin.)  
( Kevin stayed in his room staring at a wall.)  
( Scott returned to his room.)  
Hall: Are you okay?  
  
Nash: Great.  
  
Hall: I talked to some people at the hospital.  
  
Nash: Oh.  
  
Hall: They want you to have a special nurse looking after you.  
  
Nash: I do?  
  
Hall: I have my own life to lead I can`t be your personal slave forever.  
  
Nash: Your not funny.  
  
Hall: You need someone to look after you 24 hours a day.  
  
Nash: So I am disabled?  
  
( Scott got angry.)  
  
Hall: Your attitude isn`t helping.  
  
Nash: Sorry if my terminal illness makes you uncomfortable!  
  
( He stormed out.)  
( He went to a bar to forget about his illness.)  
( Scott worried about his location until he came home.)  
Hall: Where the hell were you?  
  
( Kevin sat down.)  
  
Nash: Out.  
  
Hall: I was worried about you.  
  
Nash: You just feel guilty because your not the only one with problems anymore.  
  
Hall: You`ve been drinking.  
  
Nash: Yeah I have.  
  
Hall: I should kick your ass for the way your talking to me.  
  
Nash: I`ve always been able to kick your ass and you know it.  
  
Hall: I`m not having this conversation.  
  
( He walked away and headed to the bedroom.)  
( The next day.)  
( Kevin had finally decided to tell the others so they all gathered in his room.)  
( They sat at a table and looked at him.)  
Nash: I gathered you all for a reason.  
  
( Scott sat next to him.)  
  
Nash: I know you all are busy so I`ll just tell you.  
  
( They kept staring at him.)  
  
Nash: I`ve been diagnosed with a grade 4 glioblastoma brain tumor.  
  
( Each 1 is shocked at this news.) 


	5. Aftermath

( Aftermath.)  
( They stared at Kevin for a few minutes and tried to comprehend what he had just told them.)  
HBK: Your going to die?  
  
Nash: I don`t know.  
  
Sean: I thought you were having treatment.  
  
( Kevin nodded.)  
  
Nash: But it won`t make the tumor go away.  
  
HBK: What did they say?  
  
Nash: I`ll need a 3rd MRI soon to see if the radiation did anything to it.  
  
( The others were in shock.)  
  
Hall: He had to tell you because he`s going to get far worse.  
  
Sean: How worse?  
  
Hall: I`m not an expert on tumors but he`ll get real bad.  
  
Nash: I`m slowly starting to lose my motor skills.  
  
( The others got upset.)  
  
HBK: This can`t be happening.  
  
Nash: I wish it wasn`t.  
  
( They got up and hugged him.)  
  
HBK: Your not alone during this time, you have all of us.  
  
( Kevin started to cry.)  
  
Nash: I didn`t ask for this, why is this happening to me?  
  
Hall: It just is.  
  
Nash: I`m dying and I can`t do anything!  
  
( Scott hated seeing Kevin fall apart like this.)  
( Kevin slept and the others talked.)  
Hall: It`s been hell these last few weeks.  
  
Sean: As he`s getting ready to return this happens.  
  
HBK: Suffering an injury then learning you might not live long enough to return must be so hard for him.  
  
Hall: It is, trust me.  
  
Sean: How long does he have?  
  
( Scott showed them the sheet of paper detailing the info on glioblastoma.)  
  
HBK: ( Reading the text.) Patients have a 0 to 10% chance of surviving longer than a year past the diagnosis.  
  
Sean: Damn.  
  
Triple H: Can`t they operate?  
  
( Scott shook his head.)  
  
Hall: It`s spreading.  
  
HBK: Spreading?  
  
Hall: Yeah I saw the scans, it`s invading healthy tissue around the tumor.  
  
( It`s sinking in that Kevin has a very serious illness, they didn`t say anything.)  
( Kevin is lying in bed suffering a headache.)  
Nash: I`m totally injury prone.  
  
Hall: Why do you say that?  
  
Nash: Bad knees torn quad, brain tumor.  
  
Hall: Bad luck not injury prone.  
  
( He prepared some pain medication.)  
  
Hall: I want to meet this nurse before I give up my parental rights.  
  
Nash: Think the nurse will be female?  
  
Hall: Is that all you think about?  
  
( He shrugged.)  
  
Nash: I`m lying here in pain and I could use some nurse to look after me.  
  
Hall: Dirty old man.  
  
( He handed him the cup filled with water.)  
  
Nash: I hate pills.  
  
Hall: I know, swallow.  
  
( He handed him the pills which he took.)  
  
Nash: I bet you say that to all the girls.  
  
Hall: Shut up.  
  
( He pulled the cover over him.)  
  
Hall: Try and get some rest.  
  
Nash: I`m lucky to have a friend like you.  
  
Hall: I should charge money.  
  
Nash: Your rich enough Hall.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
( He left the room.)  
( He wanted to make sure the nurse would look after him.)  
( Hall did more research on glioblastoma.)  
Sean: Still doing research?  
  
Hall: I have to know everything.  
  
Sean: You know everything.  
  
Hall: Chemo is the next option.  
  
Sean: Chemo will be far worse.  
  
Hall: I`ve done the research Sean, it`s the next stage.  
  
Sean: Chemo will destroy him.  
  
Hall: What`s it going to be like for him when he gets far worse?  
  
Sean: I don`t know.  
  
( Scott felt so helpless.)  
  
Hall: We`re sitting here while his body slowly starts destroying itself  
  
( He started to cry.)  
  
Hall: I`m losing my best friend so slowly it`s killing me too.  
  
( Sean hugged him.)  
  
Sean: Everyone that knows him is losing him, your not alone.  
  
Hall: I can`t do anything for him.  
  
Sean: Your looking after him.  
  
Hall: Helping him take his medication and keeping an eye on him.  
  
Sean: You have a life and you can`t spend all this time with him.  
  
Hall: That`s why I`m making sure the nurse will look after him.  
  
Sean: He won`t hate you for leaving.  
  
Hall: I know.  
( Kevin suffered a slight seizure as the others watched.)  
Sean: That was not pretty.  
  
Hall: No.  
  
( They checked on him.)  
  
Nash: I hate those seizures.  
  
Hall: We know.  
  
Nash: It makes me sleepy and tired.  
  
( He got in the bed.)  
  
Hall: You sleep a lot.  
  
Nash: Sometimes I have no energy.  
  
Hall: Get some rest.  
  
( They left the room.)  
( Scott arranged to meet some people from the hospital.)  
( Kevin had started taking a medication to try and control the seizures he had.)  
( Scott returned.)  
Hall: I met the nurse.  
  
( Kevin stared at him.)  
  
Nash: Female?  
  
( Scott nodded.)  
  
Hall: Yes she is female.  
  
( Kevin got excited.)  
  
Nash: Is she pretty?  
  
Hall: Is sex all you think about?  
  
Nash: Yes, because that part of my brain isn`t tumor filled.  
  
Hall: She`s 22 and nice.  
  
Nash: 22?  
  
Hall: Yes 22.  
  
( Scott prepared all his medication.)  
  
Hall: I have to go back home and look after my children.  
  
Nash: I know.  
  
Hall: I`ll call and visit when I can.  
  
Nash: I`ll miss you.  
  
Hall: This nurse will be around to help you when I can`t be there.  
  
( Kevin would miss him.)  
  
Hall: I`ll miss you too.  
  
( He gave him his medication.)  
  
Hall: What fun the nurse shall have.  
  
Nash: I can be nice.  
  
Hall: You`d better be.  
( Scott didn`t know if he`d cope when the day he dies arrives.)  
About a week later.)  
( Scott is still in Florida when Kevin called him sounding scared.)  
Hall: Something is wrong.  
  
Nash: The tumor got bigger.  
  
( Scott started to panic, growth during treatment meant it`s far more aggressive than they realized.)  
  
Hall: How big?  
  
Nash: Not much but bigger.  
  
Hall: Are they going on with the radiation?  
  
Nash: No they want me to start chemo.  
  
Hall: That`s not something you want.  
  
Nash: Why not?  
  
Hall: Having all kinds of drugs pumped into your body is going to destroy you.  
  
Nash: I love life too much to quit now, besides, I`ve invested 44 years on this body and I`ll be damned to let it go.  
  
Hall: Are you okay?  
  
Nash: I have trouble remembering names and stuff but I`m still here.  
  
Hall: You know, you have to tell Vince.  
  
Nash: No.  
  
Hall: He pays you Kevin, he deserves to know.  
  
Nash: I`m going to make my return tumor or not.  
  
( Scott hated it when he got too determined.)  
  
Hall: It`s too dangerous Kevin.  
  
Nash: I`m making my return, nothing will stop me, not even you.  
( Kevin gathered all the glioblastoma info he could find.)  
( Scott called his friends.)  
Hall: How do I help him?  
  
Sean: You are helping him.  
  
Hall: He`s facing this alone.  
  
Sean: No he`s not.  
  
Hall: I sent HBK to keep him company.  
  
Sean: Oh boy, that should be fun.  
  
Hall: Until the nurse is needed he has to have someone there.  
  
Sean: I called him before and he forgot my name.  
  
Hall: The tumor is causing pressure and he can`t help that.  
  
Sean: If he forgets you I`ll panic.  
  
Hall: I put in over 10 years to our friendship, it won`t end like that.  
( HBK sat next to him in the bed.)  
HBK: Are you scared?  
  
Nash: Not really, it`s the suffering I`m scared of.  
  
HBK: The pain?  
  
Nash: That and the fact I forget things.  
  
HBK: Have you ever tried praying?  
  
Nash: I`m not really into that whole deep religion thing.  
  
HBK: It helps.  
  
Nash: Does it?  
  
HBK: Yes.  
  
Nash: I sometimes think why this is happening to me.  
  
HBK: God puts us here for a reason and when we`ve done what he`s sent us here for, he brings us back to him.  
  
Nash: What was my purpose?  
  
HBK: You did many things.  
  
Nash: Once I`m gone there aren`t things to make the people remember me.  
  
HBK: You`ll be remembered, Scott will see to that.  
  
( Kevin had his head down.)  
  
Nash: Will it hurt when I die?  
  
HBK: I don`t know.  
  
( Kevin started sobbing, HBK had no idea what he was going through.)  
( The next day.)  
( Scott arrived for a brief visit.)  
Hall: We`re going out today.  
  
Nash: I haven`t decided yet.  
  
Nash: I had a dream last night, about my funeral.  
  
( Scott went silent.)  
  
Nash: All my friends were there and they were crying over my grave.  
  
Hall: Dreams don`t mean anything.  
  
Nash: I don`t want to die Scott.  
  
( Scott stared at him, Kevin is going away and won`t ever come back.)  
  
Hall: Let`s go.  
  
( They went out.)  
( They went to see a movie and then had something to eat.)  
Hall: How are you?  
  
Nash: Sick.  
  
Hall: You know when this nurse turns up you can`t walk around naked.  
  
Nash: Some girls want to see me naked.  
  
Hall: Yeah girls who haven`t seen you naked. I have.  
  
Nash: You dare to insult me?  
  
Hall: Pretty much.  
  
Nash: As if a 22 year old would look at me.  
  
Hall: If I was a girl I`d look at you.  
  
( Kevin looked at him.)  
  
Nash: Really?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Nash: That`s nice to know.  
  
Hall: I guess so.  
  
Nash: Are you dating anyone?  
  
Hall: Why are you so interested?  
  
Nash: I`m just curious.  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Nash: Oh.  
  
Hall: What does that mean?  
  
Nash: A lot of girls want you.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
Nash: I don`t know why.  
  
Hall: Because I`m sexy.  
  
( Kevin stared at him.)  
  
Nash: Yeah but is your nickname Big Sexy?  
  
Hall: No it`s not.  
  
Nash: Then I win.  
  
Hall: Damn.  
  
Nash: Can I ask a question?  
  
Hall: Sure.  
  
Nash: Do I have self esteem issues?  
  
Hall: I don`t know, why?  
  
Nash: Well being called Big Sexy sort of sounds like it.  
  
Hall: It`s because your big and sexy.  
  
Nash: Thanks.  
  
( They wanted to pretend that Kevin wasn`t ill.) 


	6. December 2002

( December 2002)  
( 5 months had gone by.)  
( Kevin is busy preparing to return to the WWE and is busy fighting his tumor.)  
Nash: You know this might be my last Christmas.  
  
( Hall just nodded.)  
  
Nash: I want to spend it with my son.  
  
Hall: I understand.  
  
Nash: He doesn`t know how serious my illness is yet.  
  
Hall: What are you going to tell him?  
  
Nash: That I`m ill and I won`t get better.  
  
Hall: He`s 6 he might not understand.  
  
Nash: He will.  
  
Hall: How about you spend Christmas with me? Me you and our 3 kids?  
  
Nash: Okay.  
  
Hall: Good.  
  
Nash: The nurse arrives soon.  
  
Hall: Are you having trouble drawing and stuff?  
  
( Kevin gave him a nod.)  
  
Nash: Mainly triangles are proving too difficult.  
  
Hall: Triangles?  
  
Nash: I can spell it, I know what it looks like but drawing the damn thing is too hard.  
  
Hall: You`ll be okay.  
  
Nash: I hope so.  
( Things in the WWE were changing still, there is a WWE title and World title.)  
( They prepared to watch Raw.)  
Hall: I know you don`t watch it much.  
  
Nash: I`m too busy with the rehab and dying from the tumor.  
  
( Scott stayed silent.)  
  
Nash: It`s like I never arrived in the first place.  
  
Hall: The nWo was due to die anyway.  
  
Nash: 1 thing I was good at and it`s gone.  
  
Hall: You haven`t discussed your return with Vince?  
  
Nash: I`m hoping to return at Wrestlemania next year, if I live long enough that is.  
  
Hall: You will.  
  
( They watched Raw.)  
( Scott started to plan the last Christmas.)  
Hall: You do realize there will be a lot of kids here.  
  
Nash: Yeah I know.  
  
Hall: That nurse is coming here soon.  
  
( Kevin faced him.)  
  
Nash: She is?  
  
Hall: Yep.  
  
Nash: Did you invite her on purpose?  
  
Hall: She`s single.  
  
Nash: Are you trying to set me up?  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Nash: Liar.  
  
Hall: Maybe.  
  
Nash: You are very sneaky.  
  
Hall: I do my best.  
( Scott arranged to have the other friends stop by on Christmas.)  
( Kevin kept having nightmares each time he slept.)  
Hall: Another nightmare?  
  
( Kevin pushed the cover off.)  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
Hall: Want to talk about it?  
  
Nash: I`m trapped in a dark room and I can`t escape.  
  
Hall: It`s just a nightmare.  
  
Nash: I keep dreaming about death.  
  
Hall: It`s on your mind.  
  
( He put the cover back on him.)  
  
Hall: You are not going to die  
  
Nash: You don`t know that.  
  
Hall: Have faith and God will look after you.  
  
Nash: Sure he will.  
  
Hall: You have 2 friends who believe in God.  
  
Nash: I can cope.  
  
Hall: I know you can.  
  
( He left the bedroom.)  
( The care assistant arrived.)  
Hall: I didn`t bring you to Florida just so you could sulk.  
  
Nash: I`m not sulking.  
  
Hall: Just sit there and stay here.  
  
Nash: Okay.  
  
( Scott left the kitchen.)  
( Scott met with the girl.)  
Hall: I`m the best friend of Nash.  
  
( The girl is called Mary.)  
  
Hall: My name is Scott Hall.  
  
( The girl shook his hand.)  
  
Mary: I know, that wrestler.  
  
Hall: The blonde pain in the ass is in the kitchen.  
  
( He took her into the kitchen.)  
( He`s sitting at the table as they entered.)  
Hall: Here he is.  
  
Nash: Are you telling her bad things about me?  
  
Hall: No, would I?  
  
Nash: Yes.  
  
Hall: You 2 have to get along seeing as she`s going to look after you.  
  
( Kevin stared at the girl.)  
  
Nash: Well at least she`s pretty.  
  
Hall: Kevin it`s rude to stare.  
  
Nash: I have a brain tumor and my eyes work perfectly so I`ll use them.  
  
( Scott left the kitchen and let them get along.)  
( Scott told the others about Christmas.)  
Hall: Your all coming?  
  
Sean: All of us.  
  
Hall: You know this might be his last.  
  
Sean: We know.  
  
Hall: So we`re going to have fun.  
  
Sean: We`d better.  
( Kevin showed her the bedroom when he started to have a seizure, the girl looked after him.)  
Nash: Sorry about that.  
  
Mary: It`s okay.  
  
Nash: Stupid tumor.  
  
Mary: How are you feeling?  
  
Nash: I guess you want the truth.  
  
Mary: If you want.  
  
Nash: I`m more than scared.  
  
Mary: It`s natural.  
  
Nash: I`m facing this alone and nobody knows what I`m going through.  
  
Mary: Why won`t you tell them?  
  
Nash: Because I don`t want them getting upset.  
  
Mary: 0 to 10% of those with a glioblastoma rarely survive a year after being diagnosed.  
  
Nash: Yeah I know.  
  
Mary: It`s been 5 months.  
  
Nash: In 3 months I go back, problem is, how healthy will I be?  
  
Mary: So far you`ve stayed healthy but that can change anytime.  
  
Nash: I`d better go see if Scott is okay.  
  
( He left the bedroom.)  
( Scott is in the living room, he looked at Kevin.)  
Hall: You were up there a while.  
  
Nash: Seizure.  
  
Hall: Are you okay?  
  
Nash: Never felt better.  
  
Hall: Are you hungry?  
  
Nash: No, not yet.  
  
Hall: The others will be here soon.  
  
Nash: Where are the kids?  
  
Hall: I sent them out.  
  
Nash: At least they have something to do.  
  
( He sat next to Scott.)  
  
Nash: I want you to do something for me.  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Nash: Go back to the WWE.  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Nash: You belong there.  
  
Hall: You want me to go back?  
  
Nash: Yes.  
  
Hall: Would Vince take me back?  
  
( Kevin smiled.)  
  
Nash: Yes.  
  
Hall: What have you done Kevin?  
  
Nash: Nothing.  
  
Hall: Tell me.  
  
Nash: I spoke to Vince.  
  
( Scott is not happy.)  
  
Hall: What about?  
  
Nash: My return.  
  
Hall: And?  
  
Nash: And the return of the Outsiders.  
  
Hall: You went to Vince and talked about this behind my back?  
  
Nash: That`s the whole thing about surprises Scott.  
  
( Scott stood up.)  
  
Hall: I can`t believe you`d do this.  
  
Nash: I thought you`d be happy.  
  
( Scott walked out.)  
( The other friends arrived.)  
Nash: Scott isn`t here.  
  
Sean: Where is he?  
  
Nash: We had a fight and he walked out.  
  
HBK: You 2 are always fighting.  
  
Nash: I didn`t mean to upset him.  
  
Sean: You never do.  
  
( Kevin led them to the dining room.)  
Nash: We`re missing 1.  
  
HBK: You know Paul.  
  
Sean: He`s bringing Stephanie.  
  
Nash: The more the better.  
  
HBK: But we won`t get involved in your fights with Scott.  
  
Nash: You won`t have to.  
  
Sean: Good.  
  
Nash: My care assistant is here too.  
  
Sean: Oh.  
  
Nash: She has to be here I need looking after.  
  
HBK: She?  
  
Nash: Yes she`s female.  
  
Sean: Lucky guy.  
  
Nash: Can we just wait for Scott?  
  
HBK: Sure.  
( Scott had been out thinking, did he want to return to the WWE? Why didn`t Kevin tell him? He returned to the house.)  
( Christmas is getting closer.)  
( Scott is in the kitchen with Kevin.)  
Nash: Have you thought about what I said?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Nash: Well?  
  
Hall: I don`t know.  
  
Nash: Scott, I want my best friend there with me as I return.  
  
Hall: It`s not that easy.  
  
Nash: Why the hell not?  
  
Hall: I already have a job.  
  
Nash: Quit, Sean did.  
  
Hall: I know he quit.  
  
Nash: Come back back to the WWE with me.  
  
Hall: I don`t know.  
  
Nash: The fans want to see you back, I want to see you back.  
  
( He thought about it.)  
  
Hall: Okay.  
  
( Kevin hugged him.)  
  
Nash: Thank you.  
( Christmas day.)  
( They all had fun together.)  
Hall: It`s snowing outside.  
  
Nash: So?  
  
Hall: Then let`s go outside.  
( Scott scooped up some snow and made it into a ball shape and threw it at Kevin.)  
Nash: I`ll get you for that Hall.  
  
( He picked up some snow and threw it at Scott and missed.)  
  
Hall: You throw like a girl.  
  
Nash: Oh really?  
  
( He chased after Scott.)  
( The others watched them.)  
Sean: It`s too cold out here.  
  
HBK: Let them have fun.  
  
( They watched as Scott tackled him to the ground and started throwing snow at his face.)  
  
Sean: And how old are they?  
  
HBK: Too old.  
  
Mary: 2 44 year old men fighting in the snow.  
  
Sean: Let`s go in.  
  
( They went in.)  
  
Mary: They`ll come in once they get too cold.)  
( Kevin tossed him off.)  
Nash: Get off me you assclown.  
  
Hall: I still beat you.  
  
Nash: Nah.  
  
Hall: Oh I did.  
  
( Kevin stared at him.)  
  
Nash: Your going to outlive me Scott.  
  
Hall: Don`t talk like that.  
  
Nash: It`s true, I`m going to die and your going to carry on living.  
  
( He then started to cry.)  
  
Nash: It`s so unfair!  
  
( Scott held him as he cried.)  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
( They stayed in the snow as Kevin cried and let his fear out.) 


	7. Fear

( Fear.)  
( Christmas passed.)  
( Scott and Kevin were in the kitchen.)  
Nash: Ready to return with me?  
  
Hall: Not exactly.  
  
Nash: This is important to me Scott, you have to be there.  
  
Hall: Fine.  
  
Nash: It`s important I have you there, I need you.  
  
Hall: You do?  
  
Nash: Yes.  
  
Hall: I`ve never been without you before, it`s difficult accepting your going away.  
  
Nash: I know.  
  
( They both knew he`s going to die and couldn`t stop it.)  
( Later.)  
( Kevin is sitting on the bed next to Mary.)  
Nash: I`ve never been this close to death before.  
  
Mary: You might not die.  
  
Nash: The doctors say it`s pretty certain.  
  
Mary: You don`t tell them how you feel.  
  
Nash: My friends aren`t going through this and won`t understand.  
  
Mary: You don`t know until you try.  
  
Nash: No.  
  
( She held his hand.)  
  
Nash: I won`t live to see my son grow up, get married or have children of his own.  
  
( He started to get upset.)  
  
Nash: He`s going to hate me for leaving him alone.  
  
Mary: He won`t hate you.  
  
Nash: He will.  
  
( He started to cry.)  
  
Nash: It`s not fair that I`m dying and leaving everyone behind!  
  
( She held him as he cried, she saw Scott standing by the door looking upset.)  
( Scott sat in the kitchen, Mary came in.)  
Hall: I`ve faced death many more times than I was meant to, I sort of know what he`s going through.  
  
Mary: You 2 are very close.  
  
Hall: As close as brothers.  
  
Mary: He`s just trying to be brave.  
  
Hall: He doesn`t need to.  
  
Mary: He`s a very strong person.  
  
Hall: He`s never been through something like this before.  
  
Mary: Go and see him.  
  
Hall: He`s going to need you.  
  
Mary: I know.  
  
( He went upstairs.)  
( Kevin is lying in bed depressed.)  
Hall: Do you want some company?  
  
Nash: Do I have a choice?  
  
Hall: I`m trying to be supportive Kevin.  
  
Nash: I know you are.  
  
( Scott sat next to the bed.)  
  
Hall: I`m here for you, you know that.  
  
Nash: I`m meant to take my medication.  
  
Hall: Do you need my help?  
  
( Kevin sat up.)  
  
Nash: I can manage.  
  
( He got off the bed.)  
  
Nash: The pain is worse sometimes.  
  
( He headed to the bathroom.)  
( 5 long days later.)  
( Everyone noticed Kevin`s behaviour starting to change.)  
Hall: He`s going to get punched if he`s not careful.  
  
Mary: He`s not doing this on purpose.  
  
Hall: I can`t keep going from Florida to his home all the time.  
  
Mary: Then you`ll need to let me take over.  
  
Hall: You alone with him? Are you ready for him to be annoying the whole time?  
  
Mary: I`ve dealt with far worse.  
  
Hall: Good.  
  
Mary: I`ll take good care of him.  
  
Hall: I trust you with my friend.  
  
Mary: I don`t get paid much.  
  
Hall: I`m sure I could pay you more for looking after him.  
  
Mary: Okay.  
(Scott went out and left Kevin alone with the girl.)  
( They were in the kitchen.)  
Nash: Do you like looking after me?  
  
Mary: I`m getting used to you.  
  
Nash: At least I have company.  
  
Mary: Can I ask you a question?  
  
Nash: Sure.  
  
Mary: Why do they call you Big Sexy?  
  
Nash: Isn`t it obvious?  
  
( She stared at him.)  
  
Mary: Well, you are 7 foot tall and sexy, so I guess that answers the question.  
  
Nash: You think I`m sexy?  
  
Mary: Yeah.  
  
( He smiled.)  
  
Nash: It`s nice to hear some girls find 44 year old men sexy.  
  
Mary: Don`t tell anyone.  
  
( She went to the fridge.)  
  
Mary: So how is the losing weight thing going?  
  
( She turned around, he`s standing in front of her.)  
  
Mary: Do you have to stand that close?  
  
( He suddenly kissed her, she is a little shocked but returned the kiss.)  
( Scott returned and went in the kitchen and caught them.)  
Hall: I can`t leave you 2 alone for 5 minutes.  
  
( They pulled apart and looked at him.)  
  
Nash: We`re not doing anything.  
  
Hall: I`m old not stupid.  
  
Nash: I`m single and allowed to kiss girls.  
  
Hall: I know, calm down.  
  
( He walked out the kitchen and they stared at each other.)  
  
Nash: I`m slightly embarrased.  
  
Mary: Me too.  
  
Nash: You didn`t like the kiss?  
  
Mary: Yes except for the part where Scott Hall walked in.  
  
Nash: Want me to kiss you again?  
  
( She shrugged.)  
  
Mary: You can if you want.  
  
Nash: Okay.  
  
( He kissed her again.)  
  
Nash: Damn you are 1 hot girl.  
  
Mary: Thank you.  
  
( He walked out the kitchen smiling.)  
( Scott went to talk to Kevin.)  
Hall: What were you doing?  
  
Nash: Kissing her.  
  
Hall: I saw that.  
  
Nash: I`m allowed to.  
  
Hall: She`s 22 and half your age.  
  
Nash: So?  
  
Hall: Your not thinking straight.  
  
Nash: I am thinking.  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
Nash: Are you going to deny me any happiness?  
  
Hall: I`d never do that.  
  
Nash: Fine, then don`t get involved.  
( Scott is concerned Kevin is ignoring his illness suddenly.)  
( Scott went to see Vince Mcmahon and left Nash alone with the girl.)  
Mary: Your friend is very protective.  
  
Nash: He`s always been like that.  
  
Mary: Why?  
  
Nash: For years I looked after him now I guess it`s his turn to return the favour I guess.  
  
Mary: Was he really as bad as the net claimed?  
  
( He nodded.)  
  
Nash: A lot worse.  
  
Mary: I see.  
  
Nash: He was close to dying a few times because his addictions, I had to save him, I couldn`t sit there and watch him kill himself.  
  
Mary: He only cares.  
  
Nash: He acts like my dad sometimes.  
  
Mary: You 2 are an odd couple.  
( Scott didn`t tell them why he had decided to come back.)  
( 1 week later.)  
Hall: How is he?  
  
Mary: The last radiation treatment really affected him.  
  
Hall: I doubt it`s working.  
  
Mary: They want him to start chemo.  
  
Hall: I was hoping he`d avoid that.  
  
Mary: He needs it.  
  
Hall: I hate seeing him suffer.  
  
Mary: We all do.  
( He is in the bathroom throwing up.)  
( He came downstairs and sat on the couch.)  
Nash: The radiation is killing me.  
  
Hall: It`s trying to stop the tumor.  
  
Nash: Where is that girl?  
  
Hall: Out.  
  
Nash: Where?  
  
Hall: Forget about her Kevin, your too old for her.  
  
Nash: What about the 18 year old you once dated.  
  
Hall: I was drunk.  
  
Nash: It`s okay for you but I can`t?  
  
Hall: I didn`t say that.  
  
Nash: It sounds like it.  
  
Hall: I didn`t mean to upset you.  
  
( Kevin started to sulk.)  
  
Hall: I`m going out.  
  
( He stood up and left.)  
( They left Florida and went home with Kevin.)  
Mary: Scott won`t be around much.  
  
Nash: Yeah I know.  
  
Mary: So, did you hear what his ex wife did?  
  
Nash: I had the misfortune of hearing Scott cursing her.  
  
Mary: After all this time, she still has a grudge against him.  
  
Nash: Most of her rants are total lies.  
  
Mary: I noticed that.  
  
Nash: Sit next to me.  
  
( She kept staring at him.)  
  
Mary: Why do you want me to sit next to you all the time?  
  
Nash: You look after me, I like you.  
  
Mary: Really.  
  
( She sat next to him.)  
  
Nash: Do you like me?  
  
Mary: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Nash: You liked it when I kissed you.  
  
Mary: Yeah.  
  
( He started to kiss her, she pushed him away.)  
  
Mary: No, your only doing this because your ill.  
  
Nash: No.  
  
Mary: It feels like it.  
  
Nash: Part of it, if it`s my only chance to be happy I`ll take it.  
  
Mary: You have to start chemo soon.  
  
Nash: That can wait.  
  
( He went back to kissing her.)  
( Scott came back and caught them.)  
Hall: Get a room.  
  
Nash: Can we talk?  
  
Hall: If you insist.  
  
( They went into the kitchen, Scott stared at Kevin.)  
  
Nash: I don`t know how to say this.  
  
Hall: Try.  
  
Nash: I could die and I need a companion.  
  
Hall: You mean a girlfriend.  
  
Nash: Yeah I guess.  
  
Hall: I understand you need to cling to someone right now.  
  
Nash: It`s more than that.  
  
Hall: Look, if you want to have a relationship with this girl, I can`t stop you.  
  
Nash: If I`m going to die, I need to be happy.  
  
Hall: Be happy.  
  
( He hugged him.)  
  
Hall: I only want you to be happy.  
  
Nash: I know.  
( All his friends kept sending him flowers.)  
Nash: I don`t like flowers.  
  
Mary: They`re meant to make you feel better.  
  
( He looked at the flowers.)  
  
Nash: Nope, not feeling better.  
  
Mary: Pretend.  
  
Nash: Okay.  
  
( He kissed her.)  
  
Mary: Stop it.  
  
Nash: I`m getting worse, I`m having more seizures and I`m getting worse.  
  
Mary: I`m looking after you.  
  
( He wrapped his arms around her, she pushed them away.)  
  
Mary: Stop that.  
  
Nash: Why?  
  
Mary: You have to ask why? I`m your care assistant.  
  
Nash: So? I need your care.  
  
Mary: Is sex all you think about?  
  
Nash: Yes.  
  
( He kissed her again.)  
( Scott had done some research on treatments for glioblastoma, and found treatments rarely made the tumor go away, he couldn`t tell Kevin, he needed to believe there is hope.) 


	8. Regrets

( Regrets.)  
( Mary woke up in bed, she rolled over and saw something in the bed next to her, she lifted up the cover and saw Kevin Nash lying asleep in the bed, had she made a mistake? )  
( Mary went into kitchen and found Scott up already.)  
Mary: God, do you have to walk around the kitchen without a shirt on?  
  
( He stared at her.)  
  
Hall: You know what I look like without a shirt, I do wrestle without 1.  
  
Mary: I know but we might have guests.  
  
Hall: Like who?  
  
Mary: I don`t know.  
  
( A few seconds passed.)  
  
Hall: If it bothers you that I have no shirt on, why are you staring?  
  
Mary: I`m allowed to look, I`m single aren`t I?  
  
Hall: Me too.  
  
Mary: Still?  
  
Hall: Oh yes.  
  
Mary: Sorry.  
  
( He sat down.)  
  
Hall: It`s okay, never marry.  
  
Mary: Not everyone turns into your ex wife once divorced.  
  
Hall: Are you sure about that?  
  
Mary: Yes.  
  
( Kevin came in dressed, Scott saw some tension between them.)  
  
Nash: Up already Scott?  
  
Hall: Yeah, you know me, always up early.  
  
( He stood up.)  
  
Hall: I`ll go put a shirt on.  
  
( He quickly walked out, Kevin kept looking at her.)  
  
Nash: How are you?  
  
Mary: Okay.  
  
Nash: About last night.  
  
Mary: It happened.  
  
( She felt nervous, he sat at the table.)  
  
Nash: We slept together.  
  
Mary: I remember the experience.  
  
Nash: Do you regret what happened?  
  
( She shook her head.)  
  
Mary: No, I`d never regret it, it was a nice experience, for my first time.  
  
Nash: You were a virgin?  
  
Mary: Do you remember yesterday?  
  
Nash: Yes.  
  
Mary: You got all those flowers.  
  
Nash: My friends have my funeral to send tons of flowers.  
  
Mary: Did you sleep with me because the tumor?  
  
Nash: Not exactly.  
  
Mary: Do you like me?  
  
Nash: I do, why?  
  
Mary: You have a tumor and might die, you want to have some happiness.  
  
Nash: Each moment I`m with you, I`m more than happy.  
  
Mary: Really?  
  
( He nodded.)  
  
Nash: I know Scott wouldn`t approve.  
  
Mary: He`s just trying to look after you.  
  
Nash: Like an annoying parent.  
  
Mary: Your lucky to have a friend like that.  
  
Nash: I am lucky.  
( Scott overheard them talking.)  
( Mary and Scott were planning his treatment.)  
Mary: Most of the trials are for recurrent tumors and Kevin hasn`t gone into remission.  
  
Hall: Most of these treatments might not even work or make him worse.  
  
Mary: They can`t remove it because it`s invading healthy tissue.  
  
Hall: If it was caught early he might have a higher chance to survive.  
  
Mary: Chemo is the only option right now.  
  
Hall: I don`t like the idea of these drugs pumped into him, when they might not work.  
  
Mary: Glioblastoma is highly aggressive Scott, the treatment has to match the illness.  
  
Hall: If this thing goes away, he won`t be the same guy will he?  
  
Mary: No I don`t think so.  
  
Hall: I wish there was a miracle cure.  
  
Mary: So do i.  
( Kevin spent most of the day sleeping.)  
Hall: Is this normal?  
  
Mary: After a seizure it is.  
  
Hall: Are his seizures getting longer?  
  
Mary: I don`t think so.  
  
Hall: He has to start chemo soon.  
  
Mary: It`s the right choice.  
  
Hall: I`m hoping so.  
( Kevin spent the next day locked in his room.)  
Hall: What is he up to?  
  
Mary: I don`t know.  
  
Hall: ( Whispering.) You go in.  
  
Mary: Me? Why?  
  
Hall: You're a girl.  
  
Mary: I`m glad you noticed.  
  
( She opened the door and went in.)  
  
Hall: Brave girl.  
  
( He walked away.)  
( He is lying on the bed with his back to her.)  
Mary: Are you okay?  
  
Nash: No.  
  
Mary: Why not?  
  
Nash: I have so many regrets in my life.  
  
Mary: What do you mean?  
  
Nash: I regret not having more children.  
  
Mary: I see.  
  
Nash: I have a lot of regrets.  
  
Mary: Do you want to tell me?  
  
Nash: No, not yet.  
  
Mary: Tell me in your own time.  
  
( She left the room.)  
( Scott showed Kevin information about treatments.)  
Hall: The treatments might work.  
  
Nash: And they might not.  
  
Hall: Can you at least try and have faith?  
  
Nash: Nothing can stop the tumor.  
  
Hall: You don`t know that.  
  
Nash: You have more medical knowledge than me.  
  
Hall: You have to trust me.  
  
Nash: I do.  
  
Hall: I won`t give up until there is no hope.  
  
( He saw that Kevin didn`t believe him.)  
( He locked himself in the bedroom and got mad and trashed the room.)  
Mary: Give him space.  
  
Hall: He`s frustrated, he once had his whole life ahead of him, now it`s going to be cut short.  
  
Mary: He has to accept he might not get better.  
  
Hall: I have all the hope in the world.  
( Hall entered the room, he`s standing in the middle of the room upset.)  
Hall: Are you happy now you`ve thrown this hissy fit?  
  
Nash: No.  
  
Hall: I`m not cleaning up the mess.  
  
Nash: Why is this happening to me? What bad thing did I do in my life to deserve this?  
  
( He`s more angry than upset.)  
  
Hall: I can`t answer that question.  
  
Nash: I did nothing wrong and this is the thanks I get?  
  
Hall: Your supposed to be resting.  
  
Nash: How can I rest when I keep dreaming about the damn tumor?  
  
Hall: Don`t sleep, just lie there.  
  
Nash: Your going to die of old age, me, I`m dying of a brain tumor.  
  
Hall: Just get some rest.  
  
( He walked out.)  
( Mary and Scott sat on the couch.)  
Mary: There is something that could help.  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Mary: They could try and remove 1 half of his brain.  
  
( He didn`t like that idea.)  
  
Hall: They`ll cut out most of his brain?  
  
Mary: His chances might increase.  
  
Hall: That`s the most horrible idea I`ve ever heard, the tumor will go but he`ll be left a vegatable.  
  
Mary: Better that than dead Scott.  
  
Hall: No, I won`t let them mutiliate him.  
  
Mary: Our options are real limited.  
  
Hall: We`ll try something else.  
( That night the 3 of them sat in the living room.)  
Hall: We`re here because?  
  
Mary: Over the next few months we`ll get closer and we need to learn about each other.  
  
Nash: You don`t want to hear about my life.  
  
Hall: Sure we do, I`ve seen your baby pictures.  
  
( Kevin felt embarrased but Mary found it funny.)  
  
Mary: Show me.  
  
Nash: No!  
  
Hall: Too late.  
  
( He showed her the picture.)  
  
Mary: Such a cute little thing.  
  
Hall: Yeah, he didn`t stay cute and little for long.  
  
Nash: I`ve seen you as a baby Scott, so innocent looking.  
  
Hall: Then he turned into me.  
  
Mary: You don`t act like an adult.  
  
Nash: I noticed that too.  
  
( Scott looked at them both.)  
  
Hall: I gathered you here for a reason.  
  
Mary: Now he tells us.  
  
Hall: Do you have any regrets in life?  
  
Mary: Working for him, he`s a pain.  
  
Nash: I am not.  
  
( He started to tickle her.)  
  
Mary: I`ll kick you in the nuts.  
  
( He stopped.)  
  
Hall: You 2 should just marry.  
  
Nash: What`s that supposed to mean?  
  
Hall: I know you 2 slept together.  
  
( The 2 looked embarrased.)  
  
Nash: We did.  
  
Hall: Don`t be embarrased.  
  
Mary: Now I know why they call him Big Sexy.  
  
( Scott looked disgusted.)  
  
Hall: Are you trying to make me puke?  
  
Nash: Can we not talk about my sex life?  
  
Hall: Gladly.  
  
Nash: I regret not having anymore children, seeing as I`m ill and might die.  
  
Hall: You could have more.  
  
Nash: The radiation has left me sterile.  
  
Mary: You don`t know that.  
  
Nash: The doctors told me.  
  
Hall: You could always have your sperm frozen.  
  
( Mary and Kevin stared at him.)  
  
Hall: What did I say?  
  
Mary: Something disgusting.  
  
Hall: It would work.  
  
Nash: I`m not having them frozen.  
  
Mary: Why not?  
  
Nash: It`s a guy thing.  
  
Mary: Okay.  
  
Hall: I regret not treating my ex wife as I should, I treated her like dirt and didn`t deserve to be married.  
  
Nash: But she got revenge, didn`t she?  
  
Hall: Oh yes, everyone knows about my private life now.  
  
Mary: Your infamous.  
  
Hall: I wish I was famous for something other than being a drunk.  
  
Nash: Like what?  
  
Hall: I`m a wrestler.  
  
Mary: Really?  
  
Hall: Kevin, she`s being mean, tell your girlfriend to leave me alone.  
  
Mary: I am not his girlfriend.  
  
( Kevin glanced at her.)  
  
Nash: Your not?  
  
Mary: No.  
  
( A moment of silence passed.)  
  
Hall: I think you have to ask her before she offically becomes your girlfriend.  
  
Nash: Well?  
  
( She stared at him.)  
  
Mary: What?  
  
Nash: Go out with me.  
  
( She thought about it.)  
  
Mary: Okay.  
  
Hall: I regret not dating anyone, I do get lonely sometimes.  
  
Nash: I have an idea.  
  
( They looked at him.)  
  
Nash: Truth or dare.  
  
Hall: Your insane.  
  
Nash: You go first Hall.  
  
Hall: Why do I go first?  
  
Nash: Because I just said.  
  
Mary: I say get him to do a dare.  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Nash: Tough.  
  
Mary: I bet he won`t do it.  
  
Hall: It depends what it is.  
  
( Mary and Kevin whispered and stared at Scott.)  
  
Mary: You have to let Kevin smack your ass.  
  
Hall: Do I have to?  
  
Mary: Yes.  
  
( Scott bent over and let Kevin smack his butt.)  
  
Hall: Now it`s your turn.  
  
( He stared at the girl.)  
  
Mary: I`m not looking forward to this.  
  
Hall: You have to kiss me.  
  
( Kevin felt jealous.)  
  
Mary: Okay.  
  
( She sat next to Scott and started to kiss him, Scott started to respond, Kevin watched as they kissed for a few minutes.)  
  
Nash: I think you`ve kissed him enough.  
  
( She sat next to Kevin.)  
  
Mary: It`s late, I`m tired.  
  
( She got up and went upstairs.)  
  
Hall: She`s hot alright.  
  
( Kevin gave him a look and went upstairs.)  
( He stood outside her door and knocked, she opened the door and smiled.)  
Mary: Mr Nash, what a surprise.  
  
Nash: I thought I`d stop by.  
  
Mary: Come in.  
  
( He went in the room and she closed the door.) 


	9. Treatment

( Treatment.)  
( Kevin had started chemotherapy a few weeks later.)  
Hall: How is he?  
  
( Mary sat next to the bed and looked at Kevin asleep.)  
  
Mary: Not good.  
  
Hall: I wish I could be there.  
  
Mary: I know.  
  
Hall: I have to get ready for our return to the WWE.  
  
Mary: He`s getting excited.  
  
Hall: How is his rehab?  
  
Mary: Okay, his quadricep should be healed in about 3 months.  
  
Hall: Good.  
  
Mary: How are you?  
  
Hall: Getting in shape.  
  
Mary: Kevin should be awake in a few hours, you can call back then.  
  
Hall: Okay.  
( A few hours later he`s awake.)  
Nash: Scott called?  
  
Mary: Yes.  
  
( She put some gloves on, he noticed.)  
  
Nash: What are those for?  
  
Mary: I`m taking your clothes to be washed, the chemo drugs are present in your puke and urine, I have to be careful.  
  
Nash: Oh.  
  
( She put the clothes in a bag.)  
  
Nash: I talked to the doctor, I can`t have sex until a few days after treatment.  
  
Mary: I know.  
  
( She took the bag out the bedroom.)  
( Scott worried about Kevin.)  
Hall: Sean, what if the treatment doesn`t work?  
  
Sean: He`s only had 1 chemo treatment.  
  
Hall: I feel scared and terrified that he`s running out of time.  
  
Sean: Every moment he`s alive is special, don`t give up.  
  
Hall: I hate not being there.  
  
Sean: You hired that care assistant for a reason.  
  
Hall: She`s doing a good job.  
  
Sean: Then stop worrying.  
  
Hall: I`m doing my best.  
( She finished cleaning the clothes and went to check on him.)  
Nash: I feel sick.  
  
Mary: You don`t need to feel embarrased.  
  
( She handed him the plastic bowl so he could be sick, she put the bowl away.)  
  
Mary: Feel better?  
  
Nash: I haven`t left the bedroom in 2 days.  
  
Mary: You`ve been too weak.  
  
Nash: And useless.  
  
Mary: Your not useless.  
  
Nash: In about 3 months I`m meant to make my great return, only problem is the fact I have a brain tumor.  
  
Mary: I`m here looking after you.  
  
( He started thinking about something, she noticed.)  
  
Mary: What is it?  
  
Nash: I can`t remember my mother`s name.  
  
Mary: Oh, I`m sorry.  
  
( He started to cry.)  
  
Nash: What kind of son am I?  
  
Mary: You shouldn`t get so worked up.  
  
Nash: I`m having trouble remembering some words.  
  
Mary: You knew you would.  
  
Nash: I sometimes struggle with words.  
  
Mary: Your going to be fine.  
  
Nash: How can I go in front of thousands of people and struggle with words?  
  
Mary: You`ll cope.  
  
Nash: Will I?  
( Scott wanted to see Kevin.)  
( He called.)  
Hall: How is he?  
  
Mary: He was sick earlier.  
  
Hall: Is he still upset?  
  
Mary: He couldn`t remember his mother`s name.  
  
Hall: He`s getting worse.  
  
Mary: It seems like it.  
  
( Scott didn`t want to give up the battle.)  
  
Hall: He`s going to have another MRI soon.  
  
Mary: Don`t worry about him, I`m looking after him.  
  
Hall: I`m glad he has someone.  
  
Mary: He keeps asking for you.  
  
Hall: I`m a little busy.  
  
Mary: Are you going to make your return at the same time?  
  
Hall: No, I`m going to return after so he can bask in the glory of his return.  
  
Mary: Big Sexy makes his return.  
  
Hall: Unless he gets injured again.  
  
Mary: Is that likely?  
  
Hall: He tore his quad after being injured for 4 months, the odds are against him.  
  
Mary: Good point.  
  
Hall: I hope I never get injured like that.  
  
Mary: I`m praying.  
( Kevin had to have a bath.)  
Mary: Do you need my help?  
  
Nash: A little.  
  
( She helped him out the bed.)  
  
Mary: I`ve seen you naked, don`t freak out.  
  
Nash: Sorry.  
  
( She helped him into the bathroom.)  
  
Mary: Get undressed.  
  
( He gave her a look.)  
  
Nash: In front of you?  
  
Mary: I`ve seen your penis Kevin, it`s nothing I haven`t seen before.  
  
( He stripped his clothes off.)  
  
Mary: Your such a baby.  
  
( She gathered up his clothes.)  
  
Mary: I`ve seen you naked so don`t start blushing.  
  
( She turned to face him and he kissed her.)  
  
Mary: Just have a bath.  
  
( She left the room.)  
( He finally came out dressed.)  
Nash: Did I upset you in the bathroom?  
  
Mary: It`s hard for me.  
  
Nash: What?  
  
Mary: Being around you.  
  
( He moved forward.)  
  
Nash: Why?  
  
( She looked at him.)  
  
Mary: I care about you a lot and it hurts because your ill and you might die.  
  
Nash: I care about you too.  
  
Mary: I`m trying to keep my distance.  
  
Nash: Why?  
  
Mary: You know why.  
  
Nash: It will hurt less when I die.  
  
Mary: Sort of.  
  
Nash: I`m happy, with you.  
  
( He sat next to her.)  
  
Mary: Can I ask you a question?  
  
Nash: Sure.  
  
Mary: What`s it like being tall?  
  
Nash: I cope.  
  
Mary: Good.  
( Kevin called Scott.)  
Hall: How are you?  
  
Nash: Okay, I need to ask your opinion.  
  
Hall: Go ahead.  
  
Nash: I want to marry her, is that wrong?  
  
Hall: No, but isn`t it a little soon?  
  
Nash: Yes but I`m happy.  
  
Hall: If your really sure about this, I can`t stop you.  
  
Nash: I am sure.  
  
Hall: I`m happy for you, really.  
  
Nash: It`s my last chance to be happy.  
  
Hall: I wish I had what you had.  
  
Nash: Why are you scared of dating again?  
  
Hall: You know what happened last time.  
  
Nash: Not every girl is like your ex, I want you to find a girl and be happy.  
  
Hall: I don`t know.  
  
Nash: Please?  
  
Hall: I`ll think about it.  
  
Nash: I only want you happy.  
  
Hall: I know you do.  
  
Nash: I hate going through the treatments.  
  
Hall: I know, but you need them.  
  
Nash: They make me so ill.  
  
Hall: Don`t give up hope, there`s a chance you can live for years.  
  
Nash: I have so much hope.  
  
Hall: We`re both going to return, and I`ll be there for you.  
  
Nash: Thank you.  
( It had been 2 days.)  
( Kevin is lying on the couch.)  
Mary: Feeling any better?  
  
( Kevin had to struggle to remember certain words.)  
  
Nash: Yeah, just a little tired.  
  
Mary: I know your getting worse.  
  
( He didn`t look at her.)  
  
Nash: Yes.  
  
( She hated seeing him struggle.)  
  
Mary: Do you need anything?  
  
Nash: No.  
  
Mary: Scott will be coming here for a visit.  
  
( Kevin couldn`t remember his name.)  
  
Nash: Scott?  
  
Mary: Your best friend, annoying, you know him.  
  
Nash: Scott Hall, right?  
  
Mary: That`s him.  
  
Nash: I guess my memory is far worse than I thought.  
  
( She started to worry that he was getting much worse.)  
( She called Scott.)  
Mary: He`s having trouble with some words.  
  
Hall: How much trouble?  
  
Mary: When he talks he struggles to speak.  
  
Hall: Take him to the hospital.  
  
( She started to get scared.)  
  
Mary: Okay.  
  
Hall: He might need tests.  
  
Mary: I`ll take him right now.  
( He had fallen asleep on the couch and she woke him up.)  
Mary: I`m taking you to hospital.  
  
( He stared at her.)  
  
Nash: Why?  
  
Mary: There`s something wrong with you, I want to know what.  
  
( She helped him up, he seemed to be having trouble with his right side.)  
  
Nash: My right side seems to be funny.  
  
Mary: That`s why we`re going to see a doctor.  
  
( She held his arm and helped him out to the car.)  
( They spent a few hours at the hospital and saw a neurosurgeon.)  
Mary: Your going to be fine.  
  
Nash: Something is wrong with me.  
  
Mary: Other than the bad hair?  
  
Nash: My hair is just fine.  
  
( She`s glad some of him is still there.)  
  
Mary: You need to have a CAT scan.  
  
Nash: I hate all these damn tests.  
  
Mary: Me too.  
  
( She took him to the room to have the CAT scan.)  
( There is some slight swelling around the tumor and it`s causing the problems, Kevin had to take medication to try and reduce the swelling.)  
Nash: More pills?  
  
Mary: Yes.  
  
Nash: I take too many pills as it is.  
  
Mary: A few more won`t make a difference.  
  
( She took him home.)  
( For a few days Scott went to visit.)  
Hall: How are you?  
  
( Kevin got in the bed.)  
  
Nash: I remember names a little but my right side is still a little off.  
  
Hall: How bad?  
  
Nash: My right hand doesn`t do what I want sometimes.  
  
Hall: Well that is what an assistant is for right?  
  
Nash: Don`t be disgusting.  
  
Hall: You brought up your right hand.  
  
Nash: I didn`t mean sex.  
  
Hall: Oh, sorry.  
  
Nash: I`m going to ask her.  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
Nash: Yes.  
  
Hall: Okay.  
  
Nash: I would never have thought I`d be rushing into marriage but it`s what I want.  
  
Hall: I`ll be downstairs.  
  
( He left the bedroom and told her to go up and see him.)  
( She entered the bedroom and stared at him.)  
Mary: Is there a problem?  
  
Nash: Come closer.  
  
( She walked towards the bed.)  
  
Mary: What is it?  
  
( She sat next to him.)  
  
Nash: I need to know something.  
  
Mary: What?  
  
Nash: Do you love me?  
  
( She felt a little surprised that he`d ask.)  
  
Mary: I`m not sure what I feel?  
  
Nash: I need to know.  
  
( She took a little time to think about it.)  
  
Mary: Yes.  
  
Nash: I want us to marry.  
  
( She`s stunned.)  
  
Mary: Really?  
  
Nash: Yes.  
  
( He sat up in the bed.)  
  
Nash: My right side doesn`t really want to work properly right now, but I can still function.  
  
Mary: You really do function.  
  
( She held his hand.)  
  
Mary: Your going to be fine, you have me.  
  
( She kissed him.)  
Mary: You should rest.  
  
( She got up.)  
  
Nash: I keep resting.  
  
Mary: Just do as I tell you.  
  
( She left the room.)  
( A few days later and they were married.)  
( The friends were gathered together.)  
Sean: They sort of make a strange couple.  
  
Hall: Tell me about it.  
  
HBK: What if he gets her pregnant?  
  
( Scott gave him a look.)  
  
Hall: That would be stupid and dangerous, he knows the chemo would be harmful to her and a child they concieve.  
  
Sean: Plus the fact he might die.  
  
( Nobody said a word as it started to sink in his death might happen.) 


	10. March 2003

( March 2003)  
( Kevin went to see Vince Mcmahon and took Mary with him.)  
Vince: It`s been a while Kevin.  
  
( He shook his hand and noticed his right side had something wrong with it.)  
  
Nash: I`ve been watching a lot recently, I don`t want to seem ignorant of all the stuff that`s happened.  
  
( Mary watched him intently.)  
  
Vince: Are you okay?  
  
( He knew there`s something wrong.)  
  
Nash: Sort of.  
  
( He glanced at Mary then stared at Vince.)  
  
Nash: I`m ill.  
  
Vince: How ill?  
  
Nash: I have a brain tumor.  
  
( Vince looked a little shocked.)  
  
Vince: Your still intent on returning at Wrestlemania?  
  
Nash: Yes, my injury is nearly fully healed and I can come back, but not wrestle yet.  
  
Vince: How badly does the tumor affect you?  
  
Nash: I sometimes have seizures but I`m on medication, and I have memory trouble too.  
  
Vince: So your healthy right now.  
  
Nash: I`m not getting any younger and I have some injuries but I`m okay.  
  
Vince: Scott calls a lot to tell us how he`s doing.  
  
Nash: How is he?  
  
Vince: Okay, he`ll make his return a week or 2 after you.  
  
Nash: Scott is Scott, always will be.  
  
( Mary saw his right hand shaking a little, she moved closer to him.)  
  
Mary: I think you need your medication.  
  
Nash: See? My wife can`t keep her hands off me.  
  
( She helped him out the room.)  
( They returned to the hotel and he climbed into the bed.)  
Nash: I`m so tired.  
  
( She prepared his medication.)  
  
Mary: You were up early.  
  
Nash: I couldn`t help it, I was excited.  
  
Mary: Your lucky I`m a heavy sleeper.  
  
Nash: Why?  
  
Mary: You tossed and turned all night, I was going to smother you with a pillow.  
  
( She held out a cup of water, he went to use his right hand to take it but it started shaking a little, he used his left hand.)  
  
Nash: I hate this.  
  
Mary: Take the medicine.  
  
( He took the pills.)  
  
Nash: I return soon.  
  
Mary: Have you found out what your doing?  
  
Nash: HBK has a match with Chris Jericho, I interfere.  
  
Mary: Sounds interesting.  
  
Nash: It should be.  
  
Mary: Be very careful, I don`t want you getting injured again.  
  
Nash: But I have you looking after me.  
  
Mary: Just sleep.  
  
( She walked out the room to let him sleep.)  
( She called Scott to let him know what had happened.)  
Hall: He is okay right?  
  
Mary: No, his right side is getting worse.  
  
Hall: I thought he wouldn`t get this bad so soon.  
  
Mary: He`s trying to be brave but he`s scared.  
  
Hall: How long are you staying there?  
  
Mary: Not long, he met with Vince.  
  
Hall: He told him didn`t he?  
  
Mary: Yes, I don`t know if he meant to or not, his concentration kept wavering during the meeting.  
  
Hall: Is he sleeping?  
  
Mary: Yes, he woke up early.  
  
Hall: It`s nearly time for Wrestlemania.  
  
( Mary went silent.)  
  
Hall: What is it?  
  
Mary: It`s been 8 months.  
  
( Scott felt afraid, it`s nearly a year since he had been diagnosed.)  
  
Mary: He`s going downhill fast Scott.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
Mary: He might only have a few months left.  
  
Hall: We`re living each day like it`s his last.  
  
Mary: He`s my husband.  
  
Hall: You 2 are happy.  
  
Mary: We are, plus he did lose the 30 pounds.  
  
Hall: I`m glad he did.  
  
Mary: He`s much happier.  
  
Hall: You`d better get back to him.  
  
Mary: I`ll keep you updated.  
  
Hall: Thank you.  
( She returned to the room and found him sitting on the bed.)  
Mary: Are you okay?  
  
( She walked towards him concerned.)  
  
Nash: No.  
  
( He held his hand out towards her, she saw a small lump of blonde hair.)  
  
Mary: Oh, I`m sorry.  
  
( He then began crying.)  
  
Nash: My hair is falling out.  
  
Mary: You were warned the treatments might cause some hair loss.  
  
Nash: I can`t lose my hair.  
  
( She wrapped her arms around him.)  
  
Mary: I was going to bring this up before, but you need to unbleach.  
  
Nash: Why?  
  
Mary: The bleach is bad for it and the doctors asked me to tell you.  
  
Nash: Okay, I`ll unbleach.  
  
Mary: Good boy.  
  
( He kissed her.)  
  
Nash: What would I do without you?  
  
Mary: Clean up your own puke and urine.  
  
Nash: Maybe.  
  
( He carried on kissing her.)  
  
Mary: You shouldn`t do that.  
  
Nash: It`s been over 3 days.  
  
( He started to kiss her neck.)  
  
Mary: Romantic aren`t you?  
  
Nash: I do my best.  
  
( He kept kissing her.)  
( Later that night they were lying in the bed.)  
Nash: Could you cope looking after me if I got real bad?  
  
Mary: I`d have to look after you.  
  
Nash: It`s my duty as your husband to look after you.  
  
Mary: You don`t need to look after me Kevin.  
  
Nash: I look stupid with brown hair.  
  
Mary: Your brown hair is sexy.  
  
Nash: Your just saying that because we married.  
  
Mary: You know me, I would never lie.  
  
( She kissed his cheek.)  
  
Nash: Tomorrow I`ll unbleach.  
  
Mary: Thank you.  
( The next morning.)  
Mary: Do you need help getting dressed?  
  
Nash: No.  
  
( She watched him get dressed with no problems.)  
  
Mary: Scott is going to visit.  
  
Nash: Good.  
  
Mary: We have to go to Seattle soon.  
  
Nash: Why?  
  
Mary: That`s the city hosting Wrestlemania.  
  
Nash: Oh, sorry.  
  
Mary: It`s okay.  
  
( They left the room to go meet Scott.)  
( They met outside and Scott is shocked to see he had brown hair again.)  
Hall: You went back to your natural hair colour.  
  
Nash: I had to.  
  
Mary: The bleach was not helping his radiation treatment.  
  
Hall: It looks nice.  
  
Nash: Now your sexier than me.  
  
Hall: Damn right.  
  
Nash: But I`m still Big Sexy.  
  
Hall: Yeah so? Girls want me more.  
  
Nash: In your dreams.  
  
Mary: Can we talk about something else?  
  
Hall: Like what?  
  
Mary: I don`t need to hear how you 2 think your sexy than the other.  
  
Nash: But it`s fun.  
  
Mary: Not to me.  
  
Hall: You married him.  
  
Mary: I don`t regret it.  
  
Nash: Even if you clean up my puke?  
  
Mary: Yes.  
  
Nash: I`m so lucky.  
( A few days before Wrestlemania.)  
( Kevin had a seizure that lasted more than 10 minutes, Mary called for an ambulance and called Scott.)  
Mary: Kevin won`t stop having a seizure.  
  
( She`s very upset and scared.)  
  
Hall: Where is he?  
  
Mary: At hospital, he`s vomiting too.  
  
Hall: This isn`t good.  
  
Mary: He needs me.  
  
Hall: I`ll be at the hospital soon.  
( They all gathered at the hospital.)  
Sean: We`re losing him.  
  
Hall: I was scared this day was coming, I realize now I wasn`t ready.  
  
HBK: But Kevin is ready.  
  
Hall: I won`t ever be prepared enough to lose my best friend.  
( He finally stopped and got sent to ICU to recover.)  
( Mary sat next to him.)  
Mary: I`m here for you.  
  
( She held his hand.)  
( He got better and left the hospital then they headed to Seattle.)  
( Wrestlemania 19.)  
Mary: Where are you going?  
  
( He stood up.)  
  
Nash: To see that guy.  
  
Mary: Which 1?  
  
Nash: Blonde with red hair.  
  
( She tried to think who he meant.)  
  
Nash: Wears those awful shiny shirts.  
  
Mary: Jericho.  
  
Nash: That`s the guy.  
  
Mary: Don`t be long.  
  
Nash: I won`t.  
  
( He left the room and she worried he was far worse than he let on.)  
( He met with HBK and Jericho.)  
Nash: I`m excited.  
  
HBK: Your big return.  
  
Nash: About time.  
  
HBK: Let`s go through the plan.  
  
Nash: During the match I interfere.  
  
Jericho: Don`t forget which handsome guy you get to beat up.  
  
( Kevin suddenly forgot.)  
  
HBK: That would be me.  
  
Nash: Right.  
( HBK vs Jericho.)  
( During the match Kevin Nash came down to the ring, he got inside the ring and looked at them, Jericho got up and walked up to him.)  
Jericho: What the hell are you doing you assclown! This is my match and I won`t let you ruin it!  
  
( Nash stared at him and easily shoved him down as he walked past and headed to HBK, he grabbed him and pulled him up, and suddenly powerbombed him, he left the ring as the fans were stunned, Jericho saw HBK lying there and quickly covered him, Jericho started celebrating as the fans booed him.)  
( Mary met Kevin backstage.)  
Mary: You did good.  
  
Nash: Thanks.  
  
Mary: Let`s go.  
  
( They left.)  
( On Raw Kevin explained his actions.)  
Nash: I attacked Shawn because he wasn`t there while I was injured, where were you Shawn as I went through all that agony? You were too busy playing with Triple H to give a damn about me! I`ve waited 8 long months to come back and I`m going to hurt you, the pain you`ll go through will be nothing compared to what I went through.  
  
( He left the ring and walked away.)  
( Mary checked on him in the locker room, his right side seemed to be a little bad.)  
Mary: We should go.  
  
Nash: Sure.  
  
( They left.)  
( Scott is proud that he made his return and didn`t show any symptoms.) 


	11. Starting to live

{ Starting to live.}  
{ It had been 2 weeks since Kevin had returned.}  
Hall: I don`t know how long this feud can last, his speech is getting worse.  
  
Mary: He is determined to stay around.  
  
Hall: He`s got to tell them.  
  
Mary: I`ll talk to him.  
  
Hall: It`s difficult watching him talk when he struggles.  
  
Mary: Yeah, it is.  
{ Kevin stared at himself in a mirror and practiced speaking but still had trouble with some words.}  
Mary: Your doing okay.  
  
Nash: No, some words are difficult.  
  
Mary: I know.  
  
Nash: I hate struggling like this.  
  
Mary: Your going to be okay.  
  
Nash: I actually get to wrestle soon.  
  
Mary: Good.  
  
Nash: I`m going to die very soon aren`t I?  
  
{ She didn`t want to say.}  
  
Nash: It`s okay, I think I`m ready now.  
  
{ She hugged him and started to cry.}  
  
Mary: We`re losing you so slowly it`s killing us too.  
  
Nash: I`m quitting my treatment.  
  
Mary: You can`t.  
  
Nash: I`m sick of going to have treatments that make me ill for days.  
  
Mary: Oh.  
  
Nash: I`m going to enjoy life now.  
{ Mary told Scott.}  
Hall: He knows what would happen if he quit the treatments.  
  
Mary: He`s giving up.  
  
Hall: Seems so.  
  
Mary: He`s done all the fighting he can Scott, he knows he`s dying, we know, everyone knows.  
  
Hall: I feel helpless, I can`t do anything.  
  
Mary: You are, being there for him.  
  
Hall: I still feel useless.  
  
Mary: I`m looking after him so don`t worry.  
  
Hall: Has he talked about his funeral?  
  
Mary: Not really.  
  
Hall: He should, we need to know his wishes.  
  
Mary: I`ll ask him.  
  
Hall: He has to tell everyone eventually.  
  
Mary: We knew this was coming.  
  
Hall: We sure did.  
{ He knew he had to tell everyone soon.}  
Nash: I know I have to tell them.  
  
Mary: Your getting worse.  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
Mary: I`ll be there with you.  
  
Nash: Thank you.  
  
Mary: It`s okay.  
{ A few days had gone by.}  
{ Scott came for a visit.}  
Hall: He`s sleeping a whole lot.  
  
Mary: He gets confused a lot.  
  
Hall: He got like that before.  
  
Mary: I have to go out, he`s in the bedroom.  
  
{ She left and he went upstairs.}  
{ He saw Kevin in the bed sleeping, he noticed a book on the floor and picked it up, he started reading it, he got a shock.}  
Hall: { Reading from the book.} The secret I have will destroy my friendship with Scott, and I don`t want to lose his friendship.  
  
{ He read the book and discovered his secret.}  
{ He called Sean.}  
Hall: If you knew a secret about a friend, what would you do?  
  
Sean: It depends.  
  
Hall: What if you have a close friend, who had a crush on you only you didn`t know and are totally freaking out when you find out?  
  
Sean: It depends if this close friend wanted it keeping a secret, maybe if the person spoke to this friend things could be sorted out.  
  
Hall: Just ignore my ranting.  
{ Kevin is awake and Scott went to see him.}  
Nash: You're here.  
  
Hall: As always.  
  
Nash: Is there something wrong?  
  
Hall: No why would there be?  
  
Nash: You seem, nervous.  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Nash: Well, I`m going to need your help.  
  
Hall: Why?  
  
Nash: { Embarrassed.} Sort of, wet the bed.  
  
Hall: It`s okay, I`m prepared for that.  
  
Nash: Good.  
  
{ Scott helped him out the bed.}  
  
Nash: I used to do this when you were trying to get clean.  
  
Hall: You`ve seen enough of my piss and crap to last a lifetime.  
  
{ Scott took the sheets off the bed.}  
  
Hall: Your wife will be mad.  
  
Nash: I know.  
  
{ Scott helped him downstairs.}  
{ Mary returned.}  
Mary: How is he?  
  
Hall: I changed the bed.  
  
Mary: Oh.  
  
Hall: I thought that we could take him out.  
  
Mary: Okay.  
{ They took him outside for a few hours.}  
Nash: I feel cold.  
  
Hall: It`s very sunny.  
  
Mary: Are you hungry?  
  
{ Kevin shook his head.}  
  
Hall: Are you sure? I know words confuse you sometimes.  
  
{ He thought about it and shook his head.}  
  
Mary: Are you having more problems?  
  
Nash: Not much.  
  
Hall: At least we get to wrestle together.  
  
Nash: Good.  
  
{ Scott watched him as they spent time together.}  
{ They had to go to work.}  
Hall: Are you okay?  
  
Nash: Yes.  
  
Hall: Just checking.  
{ HBK and Triple H had no choice but to team up now that Hall and Nash were around.}  
HBK: I don`t like you, never will, but Hall and Nash seem determined to destroy us.  
  
Triple H: Nash is mad at you, why am I involved?  
  
HBK: Hall is just as dangerous as Nash.  
  
Triple H: This wouldn`t be happening if you had bothered to see Nash while he was injured.  
  
HBK: Hey, don`t blame this on me.  
  
Triple H: He`s only after you.  
  
HBK: Stop complaining.  
{ Hall and Nash were ready for the match.}  
Hall: Are you ready?  
  
Nash: More than ready.  
  
Hall: Let`s go.  
  
{ They left the room.}  
{ HBK and Triple H were in the waiting.}  
HBK: Which one do you want to take on?  
  
Triple H: The one you're not.  
  
HBK: So you get Hall then.  
  
{ Triple H stared at him.}  
  
Triple H: Gee thanks.  
  
HBK: Don`t mention it.  
  
{ Hall and Nash came out and got in the ring.}  
  
Hall: So you 2 think you're strong enough to face us?  
  
HBK: Yes.  
  
Nash: We don`t think so.  
  
Triple H: We can easily beat two old guys like you.  
  
{ Nash shoved him down.}  
  
Nash: How does that feel?  
  
{ HBK jumped on his back as Triple H tackled Scott to the ground.}  
  
Nash: Your not very smart Shawn.  
  
{ He grabbed hold of him and threw him off, he kicked him.}  
  
Nash: You never were that smart, I had to be the one to save your ass everytime you got into trouble.  
  
{ He yanked Triple H off Scott and threw him out the ring.}  
  
Nash: It`s time we finish this.  
  
{ He then powerbombed Shawn, so Scott could pin him.}  
  
Hall: Those 2 were total loser.  
  
Nash: It will teach them not to mess with us.  
  
{ They left the ring.}  
{ Mary met with them backstage.}  
Mary: How are you?  
  
Nash: Fine.  
  
Hall: He was okay.  
  
Mary: Good.  
{ Scott sat alone in the locker room.}  
Hall: Kevin has a crush on me, okay, I can deal with that, as long as I don`t have to be too close to him.  
  
{ Kevin entered the locker room.}  
  
Nash: You`ve been weird with me all day, what have I done?  
  
Hall: Nothing.  
  
{ Kevin stared at him.}  
  
Nash: I know when you're being weird.  
  
Hall: It`s nothing really.  
  
Nash: Just tell me.  
  
{ He knew he had to tell him.}  
  
Hall: I know, I know about your crush on me.  
  
{ Kevin suddenly rushed out the room.}  
  
Hall: Kevin.  
{ He returned to the hotel.}  
Mary: What`s wrong?  
  
Nash: Nothing, I`m fine.  
  
{ She knew he was keeping things from her.}  
{ It had been about 2 weeks.}  
Mary: You`ve been quiet for days, what is it?  
  
Nash: Nothing.  
  
Mary: I know you too well.  
  
Nash: It`s nothing, really.  
  
{ She knew he was hiding something.}  
{ Scott hadn`t called him much.}  
Mary: Do you know why Kevin is acting weird?  
  
Hall: Maybe.  
  
Mary: Please tell me?  
  
Hall: Um, it`s complicated.  
  
Mary: I see.  
  
Hall: It`s not his fault, it`s mine.  
  
Mary: Oh.  
{ Kevin is lying in bed when Hall entered the room.}  
Hall: We need to talk.  
  
Nash: Do we?  
  
Hall: Yes, we do.  
  
Nash: I don`t want to talk.  
  
Hall: Kevin, we have to.  
  
Nash: Why?  
  
Hall: We need to, you kept a secret from me.  
  
Nash: So?  
  
Hall: You have a crush on me, we need to talk.  
  
Nash: No we don`t.  
  
Hall: So you're ignoring me?  
  
Nash: Pretty much.  
  
Hall: You expect me to just forget about it?  
  
Nash: Yes.  
  
Hall: I can`t.  
  
{ Kevin stared at him.}  
  
Nash: Please.  
  
Hall: I don`t think I can.  
  
Nash: If this gets out, my career is finished.  
  
Hall: You're not the first wrestler to be that way.  
  
Nash: I don`t want to be.  
  
Hall: Are you saying I`m not good enough to be lusted after by men?  
  
Nash: No! That`s not what I`m saying.  
  
Hall: It sounds like it.  
  
Nash: Leave me alone.  
  
{ Scott left the room.}  
{ Kevin had told everyone about his illness, they were shocked and sad.}  
Nash: I didn`t want to.  
  
Mary: No but you had to.  
  
Nash: It`s like I`m admitting I`m dying.  
  
Mary: Your still healthy.  
  
Nash: Am I? My right side is becoming useless and my speech is screwing up.  
  
Mary: I don`t want to lose you.  
  
Nash: I don`t want to die either.  
  
{ She was so afraid of the day when he got far worse.} 


	12. Darkness

{ Darkness.}  
{ It has been about 2 months and Nash got far worse, so worse he had to admit he`s ill on television to announce he had to retire.}  
Mary: He`s going to die pretty soon.  
  
Hall: Yeah I know.  
  
{ He got upset.}  
  
Hall: I hate seeing him like this.  
  
Mary: He had a great time in the last 2 months.  
  
Hall: He did.  
  
Mary: He wrestled some of the new guys even.  
  
{ Scott didn`t look at her.}  
  
Hall: At least he got to be heavyweight champion 1 last time.  
  
Mary: It`s so unfair that he`s being taken from us like this.  
  
Hall: He`s done so much in life and now it`s ending.  
  
Mary: We should check on him before we go.  
  
Hall: Right.  
  
{ They went to get him.}  
{ They took him to Florida so he could die in peace.}  
Hall: It`s frustrating that he can hardly communicate anymore.  
  
Mary: We knew this would happen.  
  
Hall: I wasn`t ready for this.  
  
Mary: Neither was i.  
  
Hall: His right side is useless now.  
  
Mary: He just lies there.  
  
{ Scott started to cry.}  
  
Hall: It`s not right that he`s stuck inside this body that doesn`t function at all!  
  
{ She held him.}  
  
Mary: He is suffering but you have to be strong for him.  
  
Hall: I can`t.  
  
Mary: Damn it, you have to be, he`s in there scared and terrified but he can`t speak to tell us, imagine how that feels for him.  
  
Hall: How can I be strong and look at him?  
  
Mary: He`s your friend, he needs you.  
  
{ He nodded.}  
  
Hall: Okay.  
  
{ He slowly walked into the bedroom Kevin used.}  
Hall: Kevin, I came here to see you.  
  
{ Kevin is lying on his side looking at him.}  
  
Hall: I`m not used to being the 1 who talks all the time.  
  
{ He hated seeing him like this.}  
  
Hall: There is a way you can communicate.  
  
{ He moved closer.}  
  
Hall: I don`t want you laughing because I thought about this for hours.  
  
{ Kevin stared at him.}  
  
Hall: 1 blink for yes 2 for no, got that?  
  
{ 1 blink.}  
  
Hall: Good, are you okay?  
  
{ 2 blinks.}  
  
Hall: Yeah I know.  
  
{ He sat next to him.}  
  
Hall: Are you hungry?  
  
{ 2 blinks.}  
  
Hall: Do you want anything?  
  
{ 2 blinks.}  
  
Hall: I might not have said anything about how much your friendship meant to me but your like a brother to me and losing you is so hard.  
  
{ Kevin felt sad.}  
  
Hall: I`ll still be wrestling but it won`t be the same without you.  
  
{ He held his hand.}  
  
Hall: The Outsiders will always carry on, in memories.  
  
{ He kissed his forehead.}  
  
Hall: Get some rest.  
  
{ He left the room before he started to cry.}  
Mary: How was he?  
  
Hall: Bad, at least we have a way to communicate, blinking.  
  
Mary: Good.  
  
Hall: He`s not totally helpless.  
  
Mary: I`m glad.  
  
{ They were trying to accept Kevin dying.}  
{ Scott found something while cleaning Kevin`s room.}  
Mary: What is it?  
  
{ Scott read it.}  
  
Hall: Kevin is very crafty.  
  
Mary: Why?  
  
{ He showed her and she read it.}  
  
Mary: Crafty all right.  
  
Hall: He expects us to marry after his death.  
  
Mary: He wants his son to grow up with a family.  
  
Hall: Sentimental old guy.  
  
Mary: He loves his son that much he`s letting you help raise him.  
  
Hall: I`m not that bad.  
  
Mary: I`ll talk to Kevin.  
  
{ She went into the room.}  
Mary: I know about your plan, are you serious?  
  
{ 1 blink.}  
  
Mary: You want me to marry Scott.  
  
{ 1 blink.}  
  
Mary: Do I have a choice?  
  
{ 2 blinks.}  
  
Mary: I thought so.  
  
{ She held his hand.}  
  
Mary: Do you still love me?  
  
{ 1 blink.}  
  
Mary: Is Scott good enough for me?  
  
{ 1 blink.}  
  
Mary: That`s all I needed to hear.  
  
{ She left the room.}  
{ He stared at her.}  
Hall: What are we going to do?  
  
Mary: What he wants.  
  
Hall: So once he`s gone, will you become Mary Nash Hall?  
  
Mary: Yep.  
  
Hall: Can you stand being married to a guy like me?  
  
{ She looked at him and thought.}  
  
Mary: You are sexy and nice to be around so I could cope.  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
Mary: Yeah.  
{ They took him into the large garden at the back of Scott`s house.}  
Hall: Isn`t this fun?  
  
Mary: He seems to be enjoying himself.  
  
{ He watched as the children played in the pool.}  
  
Hall: He`s just enjoying relaxing.  
  
Mary: What should we do once he`s gone?  
  
Hall: Well I talked to Vince and he`s prepared to dedicate 1 Raw to him once he is gone.  
  
Mary: It`s official he`s dying.  
  
Hall: Yeah, pretty much.  
  
{ Everyone knew why they had retreated to Florida.}  
{ The children knew Kevin was very ill and needed rest.}  
Hall: So who gets to bathe him?  
  
Mary: I will, I know what he looks like naked.  
  
Hall: Me too.  
  
Mary: I`m going to ignore that.  
  
{ She walked away.}  
{ She helped him in the bath.}  
Mary: You`ll feel better clean.  
  
{ She dressed him.}  
  
Mary: The pain will go soon Kevin.  
  
{ She helped him into the bedroom.}  
  
Mary: Do you need anything?  
  
{ 2 blinks.}  
  
Mary: Okay.  
  
{ Scott walked in.}  
  
Hall: I`m going to go see Vince.  
  
Mary: Why?  
  
Hall: I need a favour.  
  
Mary: Don`t be too long.  
  
Hall: I wont be.  
  
{ He walked out.}  
{ He met Vince.}  
Vince: Scott, is something wrong?  
  
Hall: Kevin is still alive but I came here for a favour, you own WCW footage and I was hoping I could borrow some for something.  
  
Vince: You can use any footage you need.  
  
Hall: Thank you.  
  
Vince: How is he?  
  
Hall: Getting worse.  
  
Vince: His goodbye speech was hard on everyone.  
  
Hall: It was.  
  
Vince: We`ll all miss him.  
  
Hall: I`m going to miss him more.  
  
Vince: Tell us when he dies.  
  
Hall: I will.  
  
{ He left.}  
{ A few days later he returned.}  
Hall: How is he?  
  
Mary: Doing okay, the pain medication isn`t doing so well.  
  
Hall: I got Kevin a present.  
  
Mary: Really?  
  
{ He put a box on the table.}  
  
Mary: What is it?  
  
{ She opened the box and took out a black and white puppy.}  
  
Mary: A puppy?  
  
Hall: I heard pets can help heal.  
  
Mary: Good.  
  
Hall: I should show him.  
  
{ He took the puppy in to see Kevin.}  
  
Hall: I got you a present.  
  
{ He put the puppy on the bed and it moved closer to him and started licking his face.}  
  
Hall: He likes you.  
  
{ Kevin stared at the puppy.}  
  
Hall: He needs a name so I figured I`d call it Kevin, after you.  
  
{ Kevin started to cry.}  
  
Hall: I`m sorry.  
  
{ He sat by him as he cried.}  
Mary: How is he?  
  
Hall: Cried himself to sleep.  
  
Mary: He did?  
  
Hall: He did.  
  
Mary: Poor guy.  
  
Hall: I can`t stop the fact he`s going.  
  
{ He started crying and she hugged him.}  
  
Mary: It isn`t fair that he`s being ripped away from us so soon.  
  
{ He looked at her.}  
  
Hall: My life is going to be so empty without him.  
  
Mary: It wont be.  
  
{ He suddenly kissed her.}  
  
Hall: I`m sorry.  
  
Mary: It`s okay.  
  
{ She returned the kiss.}  
  
Mary: Might as well return the favour.  
  
Hall: I didn`t mean to.  
  
Mary: We`re both losing Kevin.  
  
Hall: I`ll check on the children.  
{ A few weeks had gone past.}  
Hall: I haven`t been around much but I wanted to check on him.  
  
Mary: It`s nearly time.  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Mary: The puppy doesn`t leave his room.  
  
Hall: That`s bad.  
  
Mary: Animals sense death.  
  
Hall: It`s too soon.  
  
Mary: I didn`t want to say but he`s stopped taking solid food and liquid.  
  
{ He knew what this meant.}  
  
Hall: A few days.  
  
Mary: Pretty much.  
  
Hall: I hoped he`d live a little longer.  
  
Mary: It`s been 10 months at least Scott.  
  
Hall: I need time alone.  
  
{ He went outside.}  
{They spent a few days saying goodbye.}  
Hall: You were the best friend I ever had.  
  
Mary: You can leave us when your ready, don`t worry about us.  
  
{ She kissed him.}  
  
Hall: I`m going to miss you so much.  
  
{ He started crying.}  
  
Hall: You were always there when I needed you.  
  
{ He held his hand.}  
  
Hall: This hurts me so much, watching you die and suffer.  
  
{ They were ready for his death now.}  
{ That night Scott went into the room to check on him.}  
Hall: I just came to check on you.  
  
{ He got closer to the bed.}  
  
Hall: Kevin?  
  
{ He realised there was something wrong.}  
  
Hall: { Quietly.} Kevin?  
  
{ He slowly reached out and checked for a pulse but found nothing.}  
  
Hall: No.  
  
{ He suddenly began crying and left the room.}  
Hall: He`s gone.  
  
{ She was upset.}  
  
Mary: We need to call someone.  
  
Hall: I need to check on him, I don`t want him to be alone.  
  
{ He went back to the bedroom as she called to tell everyone he had died.}  
{ He sat by him as morning came.}  
Hall: Your free of the pain now.  
  
{ The puppy sat next to the body.}  
  
Hall: He`s gone now.  
  
{ The dog stared at him.}  
  
Hall: He`s really gone.  
  
{ He left the bedroom.}  
Mary: They`ll pick up the body in a few hours.  
  
Hall: Is that all Kevin is now? Just a body?  
  
Mary: It`s not him it`s an empty shell.  
  
Hall: It doesn`t feel like it.  
  
Mary: He`s not suffering anymore that`s what you wanted.  
  
Hall: I`ve lost my best friend.  
  
{ He went back into the room.}  
  
Mary: I`m so sorry.  
{ He stood in the room staring at the lifeless body, he suddenly felt sick and puked on the floor.}  
Hall: It should be me dead not you.  
  
{ He had suddenly realised his friend is dead.}  
  
Hall: It`s not fair.  
  
{ He stood there watching the body.}  
{ Some men came to remove the body.}  
Hall: I should call Vince.  
  
Mary: Only if your ready.  
  
{ He called Vince.}  
  
Hall: It`s Scott, I have bad news, Kevin died this morning.  
  
Vince: I`m so sorry Scott.  
  
Hall: I don`t know about the funeral yet I haven`t had time.  
  
Vince: If you need help call me.  
  
Hall: I will.  
{ Mary and Scott picked a casket.}  
Hall: He didn`t say what he wanted.  
  
Mary: No but any 1 will be nice.  
  
Hall: We`ll just pick a brown 1.  
  
Mary: Right.  
[ A few days later they went to the funeral.}  
Mary: I`m here for you.  
  
Hall: I can`t.  
  
Mary: You need to say goodbye.  
  
Hall: I can do this.  
  
{ He slowly walked towards the casket.}  
  
Hall: I`m not ready for this.  
  
{ He stared at the body in the casket.}  
  
Hall: There is a gap in my life now, you once filled it.  
  
{ The cold hard truth hit him, Kevin Nash is dead.}  
  
Mary: He`s at peace now Scott, be happy for him.  
  
Hall: It doesn`t comfort me at all.  
  
{ She held his hand.}  
  
Mary: No.  
  
Hall: Did God do this to punish him?  
  
Mary: Do you believe God would do this?  
  
Hall: I don`t know anymore.  
  
Mary: Don`t hate God for something that happened.  
  
Hall: My best friend is dead, how is that fair?  
  
Mary: It`s not.  
{ Everyone went to the funeral.}  
Hall: Worst day of my life.  
  
Mary: At least your other friends are here.  
  
Hall: I`m glad they`re here.  
  
Mary: Me too.  
{ It had been a week.}  
Hall: Are you okay?  
  
Mary: Not really.  
  
Hall: The last week has been rough on all of us.  
  
{ She stared at him.}  
  
Mary: I`m pregnant.  
  
{ He looked at her in shock.}  
Hall: How long have you known?  
  
Mary: Not long.  
  
Hall: How far are you.  
  
Mary: About 2 months, give or take a few weeks.  
  
Hall: Your pregnant.  
  
Mary: And the father is dead.  
  
Hall: This sucks.  
  
Mary: I know Scott.  
  
Hall: Now we have to get married.  
  
Mary: Not exactly the way I imagined it.  
  
Hall: No.  
  
{ She hugged him.}  
  
Mary: I need you.  
{ They got married.}  
Hall: Are you happy?  
  
Mary: Yes, I`m with you and I`m having a baby.  
  
Hall: I`m sure Kevin would be proud to know he`s a father again.  
  
Mary: I wish he could be here.  
  
Hall: Me too.  
  
{ He held her.}  
{ Scott Hall spent 9 months by her side and even was present at the birth of her baby daughter.}  
Hall: Kevin would be proud to be her father.  
  
Mary: Remember 9 months ago when you were at the Raw that honoured him?  
  
Hall: I remember.  
{ 9 months ago Hall had to be at Raw only days after Nash had died.}  
Hall: I`m nervous.  
  
Mary: Raw and Smackdown have come together for this to say goodbye, you have to be strong.  
  
Hall: I can do this for Kevin.  
{ All the wrestlers gathered around the ring.}  
Hall: Kevin Nash was my best friend and losing him was the worst thing in my whole life but I know Kevin is watching us from heaven, keeping an eye on us as we go through life.  
  
{ He tried not to cry.}  
  
Hall: He died of a brain tumor and he was scared of death but near the end he accepted his fate, he lived the last few months of life enjoying every moment he was alive, now he`s not around to see his son grow up, we all miss you.  
  
{ He would never forget his friend.}  
Mary: You did a good job back then.  
  
Hall: Kevin`s daughter will grow up just like him.  
  
{ They both would never forget the happiness Kevin Nash had brought into their lives.} 


End file.
